Blind Fury
by monbade
Summary: This is my nano, Harry is blinded by Vernon and left on Mount Fuji after a business deal goes bad. Its a combination of three stories. Harry Potter, Blind Fury and Zatoichi.
1. Chapter 1

**.**

**.**

**Harry Potter**

**.**

**Blind Fury**

**.**

**Chapter One **

.

.

.

.

Note: If Zatoichi confuses you, it was the inspiration for Blind Fury. I have placed Zatoichi taking place in the 60s and 70s instead of the 1830s and 1840s while Blind Fury takes place after Vietnam and just before the movie came out. As for this story the movie has taken place and Nick has traveled to Japan to learn more martial arts and to get his magic under control since he hasn't been able to do any since his injury. I have Zatoichi as a blind samurai-mage who uses his swords as his wands and he's teaching Nick how to do the same. This is just an idea be free to use it if you wish. Pairing I can see would be Harry and Padma Patil or Luna as a claw in this. How does Dumbledore handle a blind Harry? Draco? Or even the git Ron? This is also my nanowrimo.

"Hello." = English

"_Hello."_ = Parsal or other languages

"Hello." = Japanese .

.

.

.

**ooOoOoo**

.

Seven year old Harry Potter lay on the ground crying in agony as his uncle finished beating him with a belt. He didn't know what he had done for his uncle to beat him like he was. It wasn't until later that he found out that his uncle had lost the account they had come to Japan to get for his company, and blamed Harry for it. How he wished he could have stayed with Mrs. Figg but she was away for the summer due to an illness in her family and Aunt Marge hated him. It all started when Uncle Vernon had come back from the meeting angry and partially drunk from the Saki he had consumed. He had thrown Harry in the rental car and drove out to the mountains after he stopped at a small store and went inside. He had come out with a bag with something in it and just glared at Harry daring the boy to move.

Wincing in pain, Harry could see the mountain called Mount Fuji rising up above him as he rolled to his knees and tried to get up. Hearing his uncle coming back towards him, he jerked his head around to see a foot coming at his face. Harry tried to dodge, but the foot came in too fast and he flew to the side from the hit and could see stars in his mind as he tried to get his eyes to focus. Shaking his head the dizziness got worse and as he rolled to his hands and knees, a second kick made him fly again and his back hit a small pine tree and pain shot through his whole body. Tears came to him as the pain shot through his battered body and he tried to roll over again but it hurt too much to move.

Harry felt a pressure on his chest and his dizzy mind tried to make sense of the words his uncle was saying.

"Bastard, should have drown you when we found you, but no that white haired old freak threatened us. Well no more, now you're gone from our lives and no one will know where you're at," Vernon said as he picked up the bottle he had set down, "and if you talk about us and they bring you back freak, you'll get worse than this."

Vernon tipped the bottle and the liquid splashed into the freaks eyes. The bleach went to work burning his eyes and Harry opened his mouth to scream and felt a cloth being stuffed inside. He tried to jerk his head to the side, but his Uncle quickly grabbed his hair and forced it still as more bleach was poured in.

The burning caused Harry to scream out in pain and he started thrashing to get free. Tears flowed from his burning eyes and he tried to fling the liquid away as they burned his irises. His last image he saw was the beautiful mountain before everything went dark and then he passed out from the pain.

Vernon stood up and looked down at the freak. Kicking him again in the side the boy's body hit the tree again and before he could land, he swept up the lid of the bleach and capped the bottle. Flipping the boy over, he yanked the passport out of the boys pocket and kicked him again. The boy flew through down the slope of the mountain and he heard a satisfying thud as the freaks head hit the side of a large rock. With a satisfied grunt, Vernon turned and walked back to the car and climbed in, he never saw the black smoke that came out of his scare from where his head hit the rock. With a final look at the boy he snarled out, "That's one freak down," as he put the car in gear and drove back to Tokyo whistling the whole way. Two hours later, they were on a plane back to England.

.

**ooOoOoo**

.

Pain woke Harry up several hours later and he cried as he sat up. His ribs and back hurt, but not as much as his eyes or his head. Reaching up, he felt where his head hurt and it was right where his scar was. It was covered in something sticky and he assumed it was blood. Tears came to him as he stood up and he bent over and hurled up his meager breakfast from the pain in his head. He could feel the warmth of the sun on his face as he looked up and the way he was standing he knew he needed to turn to his right to get to the road his uncle had drove up on. With a shallow breath so he didn't cause his ribs to hurt as much, he started walking with his hands out in front of him. He landed on the bank of a small creek and he tried to flush his eyes out to stop the burning. As the chemicals from whatever his uncle had poured in his eyes was washed away the burning lessened, but his vision never came back. Sitting there on the bank of the small creek, he cried his heart out.

Wiping his nose, he climbed back to his feet and turned to follow the creek and with the sun on his left side he stumbled down the mountain side at an angle that took him away from the road where his uncle had driven. He didn't know it, but he was heading cross country on the mountain. It was several hours later and lots of stumbling and crashing that he came to a stop. He didn't feel the sun as much and knew it was getting close to dark. Sitting down on a boulder, he found he wanted to scream … but what if his Uncle was nearby to beat him again? It would be something he would do just so he could cause more pain. So Harry kept his mouth shut and just let the tears run out of his eyes. It was a few minutes later that a strange sounding noise came to his ears. It was faint but steady, and it sounded like two pieces of metal beating on each other. He cocked his head to the side to try and figure out where it was coming from. It seemed to be coming from his left so he started walking that way. He worked his way through the woods after he crossed the creek. He stumbled some more and realized he was climbing a small incline. Harry went down and his ribs hurt where he landed on a sharp rock. He climbed back to his feet and started walking again and fell several more times. He stepped through another small running strip of water about two feet across and then felt a tingling in his body as if someone had touched him with static electricity. The metal sound was getting louder and he hoped he was close and with a determined breath, he started walking again and a few minutes later he stumbled over a broken tree limb and his hands impacted on a stone wall followed by his head. He cried out and then landed on the ground where his head hit another rock and he knew no more.

.

**ooOoOoo**

.

Zatoichi raised his sword and looked at his apprentice that he couldn't see, the young American named Nick Parker. Using his magic he could see the man raise his sword and he brought his around and they connected in a shower of sparks. Both men were blind, one from a mortar explosion, and the other blind since he was a child. They fought each other.

"Your skills have improved, Nick-san," Zatoichi said as they stepped back from each other.

"Thanks to you, master Zatoichi," Nick replied with his goofy grin on his face and then he attacked again by doing a flip up and over his master and swinging his sword.

The sword flew through the air, and it seemed it would take the man's head off but with a flick of his wrist, Zatoichi had his sword up and deflected the blade away. He was about to attack when the wards of his home warned him of a magical presence. Jumping back from his apprentice, he did a series of flips and landed with his head looking to where the wards had flared.

Nick was about to follow his master but sensed that something had his attention. Stepping back, he brought his sword up to his shoulder and asked, "What is it, master?"

"Someone has triggered the wards to the east. Small form, either a woman or child has stumbled through them and is not moving. Come, let's find out what it is," Zatoichi ordered and they rushed to the wall.

Reaching the top of the wall, Zatoichi sent a command to the wards to stretch out and search for enemies and the signal sent back several seconds later reported negative but did report that someone was lying at the foot of the wall near one of the Cherry Blossom trees that were allowed to grow there. Descending to the ground, Zatoichi followed the signal from the wards to the source, and they heard a small whimper of pain and crying and then nothing.

Zatoichi moved along the base of the wall and then turned when the wards told him he was near the form. Looking around, his mage sense saw the magical core of the child. He quickly approached the unmoving form. He knelt and his hands went to the still person and he felt that it was a young male child.

"Hello, little one. How are you hurt?" he asked as he checked the boy's arms and legs. The boy started to come around and cried out in pain and Zatoichi realized he needed more help for the boy so he picked him up and the boy cried out once more and went limp.

Zatoichi checked his pulse and saw it was strong and said, "Let's take him up to the house and call a medwitch to come check him over."

Harry groaned and started to come around as he felt his body being carried.

"Yes, Master,"Nick replied as he picked up his master's sword and they headed back to the temple grounds.

The two masters walked the length of the temple's wall and entered through a hidden passageway. They never noticed that the boy had passed out once again from the pain. Five minutes later, Zatoichi was laying the boy down on a spare shikibuton as Nick went to the fireplace and threw some floo powder in and called out for Zatoichi's medwitch Kiyomi.

Nick explained what they had found, and Kiyomi replied and stepped through the fireplace and into the temple's floo room.

"Where is the boy?_"_ she asked.

"Your father took him to one of the spare bedrooms," Nick replied as he led the woman out of the room.

Kiyomi followed her father's apprentice and entered the room. She stopped and gasped out as she saw the burns around the boy's eyes and crossed the room to kneel beside the bed and started working on him.

"Who would do such a thing to a child," she said as she pulled her wand and started trying to treat the injuries.

He had several broken ribs, a concussion, a broken finger, broken nose, scraped knees and fingers, malnutrition, but the worse was the chemical burns to the retinas and as she worked she pulled vial after vial from her enchanted bag. She also noticed there were several blocks on his magic, limiting him to less than twenty percent of his power. Why it was there she did not know, but she _did_ know how to remove the blocks, using a potion her great grandfather invented.

Zatoichi and Nick both wanted to ask what was done to the child, but knew not to interfere with the medwitch as she worked.

Kiyomi healed the scratches and poured Skel-Gro down the boy's throat after she used her magic to set the bones. Another potion for the concussion, and then she used some enchanted wipes to clean up around his eyes. She could tell they were once bright green but now due to the burns they were spotted with white specks. With a sigh, she knew he'd be blind for the rest of his life. Using another potion she flushed his eyes and then dribbled another into start the healing process. Sitting back she brushed his black hair to the side and froze as she saw the lightning bolt scar.

"It can't be!" she hissed out.

"What cannot be daughter?" Zatoichi asked from the other side of the bed.

"It's 'the boy who lived!'" Kiyomi stated as she pulled her wand again and checked the inflamed scare.

"The who that lived?" Zatoichi and Nick asked together.

"A few years ago, over in England, they were having problems with a Dark Lord. That lord attacked this boy's parents and murdered them. But, when he tried to kill the child, his spell backfired and he vanished. Some say he's dead some say he was badly wounded and will return to kill the boy. None have seen him since. Well, this boy was dubbed 'The Boy Who Lived' because he survived the killing curse, but the curse left a lightning bolt scar on his forehead. Dumbledore reported that he had taken the boy to live with his muggle relatives, where he was in a loving family. Well, from my scans of the boy, he hasn't had a good family. He's had more broken bones then ten children, he's malnourished, and his scar still radiates dark magic… and now he's blind because some bastard poured bleach into his eyes…"

"I see… and he's magical," Zatoichi said as he stood up and rubbed his chin, "The boy will stay here, and learn from Nick and I. So when this Dark Lord does return, he'll be met with Japanese Samurai steel and magic. So I say, so shall it be done."

Kiyomi nodded and replied, "I'll be staying here, too. He'll need a constant nurse until he's healed. Father, I suggest you head to Gringotts Tokyo and talk to them about the boy's vaults. Also stop at the traveling store and get a package of language lozenges in Japanese, Mandarin, Greek and Latin for the boy, so he can learn other languages. He will need clothing, as well. I will brew up the potions he'll need for the malnutrition he's suffered. I think it will take about three months until he's where he is supposed to be on the weight scale… He'll need a cane, too. He also needs a bath when he wakes up. He stinks."

Zatoichi swept out of the room heading for the floo while Nick helped Kiyomi get the boy comfortable. He was angry that someone could injure a child by not feeding it or blinding it with chemicals. He thought he could smell bleach but assumed it was from the boy's clothes. His mind was already working on how to train and teach the boy what he needed to know as he reached the floo and threw some of the magical powder in the fire. As he stepped through, he wondered who he should kill for what had happened to the child.

.

**ooOoOoo**

.

Three days after being abandoned by the Dursleys, around the world, Dumbledore was sitting in his golden chair watching as the new first years for nineteen eighty-seven were led into the room by Minerva. The class only had thirty-seven children in it and he sighed because it was the smallest class yet from the war years. It wouldn't be until the ninety-three class came that the numbers started jumping. That year alone the book had fifty-nine names and the following year had seventy. It would be good to see so many children in the old school that used to house a thousand children. The war had decimated the magical community, killing the families including the children or forcing the families to flee across the oceans to the colonies to raise their young and be lost to the magical world of Great Britain.

He watched as the children were sorted and wondered what time the Dursleys were due back with his weapon from Japan where Vernon had a business engagement and was forced to bring his entire family. He wasn't worried about the boy being out of the country as he knew that the tracking charms on the boy would lead him right to him so he could return him back to the Dursley residence and the blood draining wards that drained his magic and kept him safe until Tom came back to kill him. Little did he know that the Dursleys were already back and soon all the tracking charms and blood monitoring wards would collapse in less than an hour after the last box was removed from the house that was formerly owned by the Dursleys. With a smile, he stood up and said, "I would like to say, welcome back to the older students and welcome to the new ones. I have a few announcements for after we eat, so tuck in."

.

**ooOoOoo**

.

Harry lay in the bed for three days. He was in and out of consciousness from the beatings and pain. On the third day he woke up to darkness. He lay there, crying, as he knew his eyes were open, but he couldn't see anything.

Kiyomi came into the room, her wards telling her that the boy had woken. Seeing him curled up in a ball crying, she walked over and knelt beside him and pulled him into her lap.

"Shh, Harry, it's ok."

Harry stiffened at the touch, but the soft feminine voice relaxed him and he started sobbing, "I can't see anything. Who are you?"

"We know. The chemical poured into your eyes has blinded you, yet you live. That's what is important. My name is Kiyomi," Kiyomi whispered in his ear.

"I'm a bigger freak now. Why did uncle do this to me?" Harry cried out.

Kiyomi's mind went to blood red in anger at the boy's words as to who did this to him, but she contained to comfort the child and her heart went out to him and she kissed his forehead.

"You're not a freak. You're a scared and hurt little boy who should have never been hurt the way you were. I'll tell you a secret if you want?" Kiyomi said as she rocked Harry in her arms.

"What secret?" Harry asked as he sniffled.

"My father is blind and is a teacher so if you want, he can teach you how to live again. He has an apprentice that is blind, too. His name is Nick, and he came from America to learn Ninjutsu from my father. Do you know what Ninjutsu is?"

Harry shook his head no and asked, "What is it?"

"Ninjitsu is the ancient art of the ninja shadow warriors of Japan. It is a unique method of moving and thinking which developed our system often referred to us the art of winning. It is a complete fighting system dealing with the physical, mental and spiritual aspects of student development. The techniques cover locks, throws, ground fighting, multiple attacks, and modern weaponry, including all types of traditional Ninjitsu weaponry."

"How can he use weapons if he's blind? Wouldn't he hurt himself?" Harry asked.

"No, because he uses his other senses to help him… Harry do you believe in magic?" Kiyomi asked.

"There is no such thing as magic," Harry stated.

"Oh, my child, there is. I have magic, and so does Nick and my father. Your parents were magical, too…"

"My dad was a drunk and my mother was a whore," Harry stated.

Kiyomi grabbed the boy's chin and yanked his face around so she could look into his eyes.

"Your father was a respected Auror and English Lord. Your mother was a healer and was The Lady of the Manor. They were murdered protecting you, so NEVER say those things again. Whoever told you that was lying. You are Lord Harry James Potter of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Potter. A family that predates the Roman invasion of England! You come from a long line of warriors. Don't let anyone tell you differently…"

"My daughter speaks the truth, Lord Potter," Zatoichi stated as he came into the room.

Harry's head jerked around and he could see a glowing outline of a man standing at the door with another image behind him. Turning he looked back at Kiyomi and realized he could see a hazy outline of the woman as well in surprise he blurted out, "I can see a white blurry outline around your body, but I cannot make out any details."

"That is your magic helping you out. We can help you with special robes that will allow you to see, but you will not be able to read with them. Also, if you want, I'll train you to use it correctly and train you in the way of the sword to defend yourself. The man who attacked and killed your parents is still out there, and rumors say he'll come back one day to get revenge on you. But first we must heal you. We will heal you of the dark magic that's in your scar, heal your body, and then train you. That's if you wish it. Now this is Ragrock, a Gringotts goblin and he's here to give you an update on your family fortune," Zatoichi said as he sat down in one of the chairs.

"Hello, Lord Potter, I am disgusted at what has happened to you. What you have gone through has traveled all the way up the chain of command. Lord Ragnok, himself, has ordered your vaults transferred to Japan and sealed against your magical guardian. All moneys he has taken from your vault and supposedly used for your upkeep have been returned along with interest. All we wish is the name of the person responsible for your injuries?" Ragrock stated as he came to a stop near the bed.

Harry felt the comfort from the arms holding him and it encouraged him to seek justice for his injuries, "It was my uncle. His name is Vernon Dursley of number 4 Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surry, England along with my Aunt Petunia and Cousin Dudley. Vernon works…"

"We don't need that. All we need was the address and name. Thank you, Lord Potter. I have left your account ledgers here on the table. One is in English and the other is in Magical Braille. Now Zatoichi will be teaching you several languages and the ability to read Magical Braille once you're healed. The process takes about a week per language so once you've learned them; you'll know them for life but the way it will be done, it can only be done four times a year. I'll see you once the audit is finished on your vaults and also here is a thousand galleons so you can get a new wardrobe. I will also notify the Tokyo Police to apprehend the Dursleys for child abuse and attempted murder," Ragrock stated as he set the large bag and books down on the table.

Harry was shocked but with the manners that had been drilled into him, he replied, "Thank you, Ragrock."

"You're welcome, Lord Potter. May your gold increase and your enemies tremble at your name," the old goblin replied before he left the room.

Harry saw the outline of the Goblin leave and then he turned back to Zatoichi with his decision made, "Will you teach me?" he asked.

"Yes, Harry-kun. I will teach you, and so will Nick. However, first we must heal you and that's where my daughter's profession comes in, along with a few monks I know. They will be removing the Dark Magic around your scar after you're fully healed," Zatoichi replied as he crossed the room and knelt beside the bed, "Now rest, my new apprentice," he said as he ran his fingers through his hair.

Kiyomi opened a vial and ordered, "Drink, this is a healing potion. Next will be a nutrient potion and then a dreamless-sleep potion so you can sleep some more while the magic works on healing your body."

Harry followed Kiyomi's orders, and gagged down the disgusting potions. After the third potion, he soon knew nothing as he was fast asleep.

Japanese name meaning "pure beauty."  
>.<p>

.

.

.

_**First Edited By ChrisW, Futurist, Deenara**_

_**Final Edit By TeNdErLoin**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Harry Potter™ is a registered trademark and copyright (©) of J.K. Rollings and all that crap. The only thing mine is the idea and several characters. Everything else is hers including all the money... Blind Fury is owned by Interscope Communications and Zatoichi is owned by Chikashi Makiura… Damn wish they'd share.


	2. Chapter 2

**.**

**.**

**Harry Potter**

**.**

**Blind Fury**

**.**

**Chapter Two **

.

.

.

.

"Hello." = English

"_Hello."_ = Parsal or other languages

"Hello." = Japanese .

.

.

.

.

**ooOoOoo**

_._

Harry healed quickly under the care of Kiyomi and the goblins. Kiyomi healed his physical wounds and his malnutrition, while the Goblins were able to remove the dark magic on his scar. The scar vanished once the magic was removed. Kiyomi also supplied a cream that she slathered on his back and legs. Within three weeks all the old scars from Vernon's whippings had faded to where they were barely noticeable. Kiyomi had also vanished several bones in his body that had never healed right and then fed him several bottles of Skel-Gro a potion that took calcium from his entire body and rebuilt the bones one by one. Harry had to drink tons of milk to refill the calcium in his body and with the good food he was eating he gained ten pounds in that first month of healing. He was starting to fill out. A half dozen blocks were found on his magic, and on his body. They were quickly removed. Later, Harry was found to be a Metamorphmagus and he had an eidetic memory. Unfortunately his Metamorphmagus couldn't heal his eyes.

Zatoichi and Nick started teaching him how to use his mage sight right away. He was soon able to follow them as they practiced their swordsmanship. Harry was also given two of the magical language lozenges that taught him Magical Braille and Japanese. The lozenges were amazing in that they not only taught you how to speak the language, they also gave him the ability to read and write them. The one drawback about them was you could only do four a year, and they had to be separated by at least two weeks. By the end of the first year, Harry had also learned Mandarin Chinese, and Latin.

One thing Harry opened up to once Zatoichi taught him the spell, was reading. He started devouring the library that was part of the old temple. The spell was actually quite easy as it called for just a tap of his 'wand of focus' (which Harry wore as a ring), and the command word 'Translate' in Japanese. He also received a gift from the Nick, Zatoichi and Kiyomi. The gift was a magical nine compartment trunk. The first compartment was for everyday items, the second was his library that could hold over seventy-five thousand books. By the time Harry was eleven, he had over twelve thousand books and scrolls of various muggle and magical topics including many on potions, charms and transfiguration. It also included all his family' journals and the family grimoire which contained all the spells, potions and enchantments of items made including a copy of the marauders map which he hadn't figured out how to use, as yet. The small family library of seven thousand books didn't hurt as well. The third compartment was his wardrobe; the fourth was a magical dueling room. The fifth was his potion lab, and the sixth was a dojo. The seventh was a three bedroom apartment with four baths, a kitchen, a weight room and connection doors to the dojo, potion lab, wardrobe, library and the dueling room.

With the help of the Goblins, and the approval of his new guardians, he had access to his family vaults which had been transferred to Japan and his family homes sealed shut. With his guardian's permission, Harry removed every book from all his properties and vaults. He added them to his library and had them translated. One thing Harry got into was Manga, and he went on a shopping spree buying up every issue he could. He would sit in the bath soaking and reading one with the Braille spell which imprinted the image directly into his mind while he read the words with his finger tips.

After Christmas, Harry dove into his parent's personal journals and learned why they had been in hiding and why he was a target. They explained what his parents wrote to him about a prophecy, and how he would stop a dark lord. Harry thought he already had, but Zatoichi, Nick and Kiyomi all knew that he hadn't because of what had been in his horcrux scar when they had cleansed it. The Goblins were checking to see if anymore horcruxes were lying around. They had found one in their vaults, and half the Lestrange vaults were given over to Harry as a result, along with the Badger Cup. It was supposed to heal all injuries and maladies that could affect a body. It was rumored that such a cup would make spells and potions cast through or drank from the cup very powerful, enough to heal them of any injury.

By the time he was nine years old, Harry was able to do all first year spells of Charms and Transfiguration wandless with the help of his ring focal. He also started learning how to tell the differences between each ingredient and could teach the first years the potions. With specially marked vials, jars and packets he knew what each item was and where to find it in his magical potion kit.

Harry trained, learned and read over the two years after he was blinded. When his ninth birthday rolled around, he found himself in India with Nick and Zatoichi, attending a birthday party for an old friend of Zatoichi named Aishwarya Patil. The party was very loud, and Harry had withdrawn to a small garden. There he met a young girl named Padma, who was sitting reading a book. Harry introduced himself and they started talking about books and what they had read and owned. Harry could tell that the young girl was intrigued by the number of books in his library, and he offered to show them to her if she ever came to Japan. Harry also found out that Aishwarya was Padma's great uncle, and her father's boss, and that was why they were there. She told Harry about her sister Parvati and how she was a gossip hound. Harry jokingly said she sounded like a Gryffindor, which confused the young girl, so he explained the four houses of Hogwarts to her.

Padma said that her family was going to be in Japan in a few months to straighten out some shipping irregularities within her uncle's shipping company. They would be spending two weeks there, and Harry promised he would show Padma the magical library in Kyoto and the magical shopping center.

The meeting with Padma was ok, but her sister only wanted to check out the latest fashions, not hang out in a library. That was a drag for Harry and Padma because both had found something each had in common with each other, and that was their love of learning and reading. They spent the time reading, and with Nick's help they were able to copy several hundred books into Hindi for Padma and the three compartment trunk that Harry bought her for her birthday. For Parvati he got a gift card with several thousand galleon on it for a local clothing stores. He also got both girls a Ring Focus, so they could cast spells.

After Padma and her family left, Harry intensified his training and reading. One day, he was running through the forest behind the temple, leading Nick on a wild goose chase., Harry jumped a small wall, and landed on what he thought was a solid log. The log exploded under his weight and Harry landed on his face. Nick was there in seconds, helping him up. That's when he saw the glowing forms. The larger one lay on its side twitching and then went still. They two smaller forms were about the size of a small four week old kittens, and were mewing sadly. Harry reached down and gently picked up the two forms and they wiggled trying to get free but he held them firmly but gently. He could feel fur and what felt like tiny wings.

"What are they Nick?" Harry asked as Nick picked up the larger body.

"I don't know. Let's take them back to the temple and we can ask Kiyomi when she gets home from work," Nick replied, and then asked, "Are you ok?"

"Ok, and yes, I'm fine," Harry replied as he stood up.

Harry and Nick walked the back to the temple and Harry cuddled the two animals carefully. He wasn't surprised by the time they got there that he had been scratched by their claws. He was surprised when they licked the small trickle of blood off his fingers. One thing that surprised him the most, was that after they licked his blood off his fingers they started purring. It was a pleasant feeling that was resonating through his magical core.

Kiyomi came home a few hours later, took one look at the creatures and named them as elusive Wolpertingers. They were considered a myth by the mundane population, but were highly sought after by potion masters for their fur and feathers, as well as the venom that was secreted in their bites when full grown. They had been hunted almost to extinction when the Japanese Magical Government put a stop to it. She told them when they turned a year old they would start forming horns that would look like a stags. She was curious why they weren't trying to escape but just purring in Harry's arms.

Harry explained that after they had scratched his hands and licked his blood off they stopped trying to get away and started purring. This had Kiyomi's wand out and she sighed after she finished casting her spell.

"Only you would develop a familiar bond with two Wolpertingers," she said as she went into the kitchen.

"So what are you going to call them?" Nick asked as he reached over and scratched one of the creatures behind its ear.

"I don't know," Harry replied and then said, "Kiyomi says their very rare but can be vicious and mischievous. I'll have to think of something that goes with their personalities, as they grow."

Nick agreed and Harry and as he sat there thinking, Kiyomi came in with a bowl that had the Wolpertingers going nuts. She set the sauce bowl down and Harry let the creatures lap up a mixture of milk and animal blood that Kiyomi had extracted from a pork roast. Once the two had finished their meal, they curled back up in Harry's arm and went to sleep after washing themselves. Harry carried them into his bedroom, and made a bed beside his for them to sleep in. He placed another saucer of the milk blood mixture beside the box and then went and took a shower.

Over the next few weeks, the Wolpertingers grew and Harry had fired a letter off to Padma about them. She was excited about them and wanted to see them badly, and he promised when they came out the following year she would be the first to see them. He did think of names for them that had Zatoichi and Nick roaring in laughter. Kiyomi just frowned but then hugged him. The first one he named Fu Manchew because he was always chewing on a strip of bamboo and the other he named Lo Pan because of his attitude at times, and after the character 'Lo Pan' from the movie 'Big Trouble in Little China'.

Harry's tenth birthday came around and two things entered his life. One he was presented with a Katana and Wakizashi from Zatoichi that were enchanted to act like the western wands with wand cores in their hilts. His Katana had the heartstring of a Chinese Fireball Dragon and his Wakizashi had the tail hairs of a nine tail red and white Kitsune freely given. That was the day he graduated from the wooden practice swords to the real ones and his training started in earnest.

The second thing was he met a girl that piqued his curiosity. She fell in love with Fu Manchew and Lo Pan, and kept calling them Crumple-Horned Snorkacks which were supposed to live in Sweden. Her name was Luna and she was from the United Kingdom. Her and her family was here looking for something called the elusive Blibbering Humdinger that had been supposedly sighted in Japan on Mount Fuji. Harry thought she was weird but was very friendly and her mum and dad were surprised that Harry was in Japan and told him about the massive search for him in England by the ministry. They told him his family was missing as well, as they had up and moved from their home in Surrey after they had returned from Japan. Dumbledore was put out and very angry that he couldn't find them, or Harry. Harry didn't know it, but half the surviving members of the Order of the Phoenix had scoured Japan looking for him. However, for the first year, he'd never left the wards of the temple so he was undetected. The search then moved on to other countries in the region. Moody would kick himself if he had known that he had walked right by Harry on his first outing to Magical Tokyo but do to his Metamorphmagus ability, Harry had charmed himself to look Japanese, and he wasn't detected. Even Fawkes couldn't locate him, but that was due to the Phoenix not wanting to find Harry at all.

Harry learned five more languages in his eighth, ninth and tenth years. They were Russian, Spanish, Hindu, German and French. He planned to learn several more but the two week headaches that came with the lozenges just kept putting him off. He did plan on learning Italian and Turkish when he was eleven and just before he was to officially start Tokyo Magical Academy.

He also learned the basics of Samurai magic from Zatoichi, and the art of the sword, along with Ninjutsu. With a healthy diet and potions, by the age of ten he had reached the height of 152.4 cm tall (or just over five feet) and weighed a healthy 88 pounds. His hair reached his shoulders and would cycle from brown to red to black depending on his mood. It took him two years to get his metamorphmagus abilities under control and the first thing he did was banished the remains of the scar to his left arse cheek. It was just a faint line but he still hated it.

During the last three years, the Goblin Ragrock had personally taught him how to manage his family finances. With his help, they turned a nice profit and some of it went to purchase stock in several companies including the Nimbus and the Bolt companies that made brooms. With the help of the Goblins, Harry bought up all the loose shares of the Daily Prophet which came to thirty-two percent which was not a controlling interest, but gave him a good chunk. Eight percent of the paper was owned by the Blacks, five percent by the Longbottoms and the rest by the Ministry and the owner. The owner had thirty-five percent and the final twenty percent by the ministry.

He found out the ministry had basically stolen his family cottage and that it was still badly damaged from the attack that took his parents away from him. He was going to sue to recover it. He also planned on suing the publishers of the Harry Potter Adventure Books as they had them classified as fiction. The lawsuits would bring in several hundred thousand more galleons into his family vault when they won, as he knew they would. Both lawsuits were set to be filed on September 1st 1991 when Harry was due to start magic school. Once he had the cottage back, the Goblins would restore it, and put it under heavy wards.

Harry also learned how to throw throwing stars during his tenth year. By Christmas of nineteen ninety he was hitting his targets from fifteen meters away. Harry found a bit of obscure magic in his grandfather's tomes that he could enchant the throwing starts and have them explode on contact.

Christmas vacation, they traveled to Hong Kong, then Singapore and over to New Deli where Harry picked up books on several topics ranging from wards to transfiguration to Runes which fascinated him. He danced the New Year in with his best friend, Padma, and then she told him that her father was being posted to England. She wasn't sure if she would return to India to attend school or attend one of the many schools in England. She was going to try and get her father to let her attend Tokyo Magical Academy with Harry.

From January to the beginning of July, Harry doubled his training and learning. He raided the Magical Library in Tokyo, checking out the maximum amount of books and bringing them home where he used one of Zatoichi's family spells in ancient Japanese that would copy any book or scroll. He then translated them into Magical Braille, English from their original Japanese. He was building three copies of his library. One set in English, another in Magical Braille and the third in Japanese. One set of copies went into the family vault, another was installed at Potter Manor and the third was in his library. He had a standard order from the printers to deliver a pallet of blank books every month to the temple and they were stored in one of the spare bedrooms of his trunk. There were thirty boxes per pallet and twenty-four books in each box so he hoped he had enough to massively expand his library.

The middle of June rolled around, and Pete and Kiyomi decided to treat Harry to a month long vacation/birthday party in the United States. They started in Hawaii and spent a week there then on to San Jose, California, where they went to Marriott's Great America and then drove down to Disneyland. Kiyomi then drove them from Anaheim to Arizona where she was able to look at the Grand Canyon which was a long time dream of hers. They went to an Indian reservation where Harry learned about the Native American magic and picked up some books on it. From there it was on to New Mexico and Texas where Harry rode his first horse and listened to cowboys talk about how the old west was. He bought some books on the History of the West and how it was settled back in the eighteen hundreds along with western authors like Louis L'Amour, Max Brand, J. T. Edson, and Zane Grey… to name a few. They also went to the magical shopping center in Dallas, where Nick bought a rune engraved color TV that ran on ambient magic, and a VCR. Harry picked up a Walkman that was also rune engraved, along with tons of music, while Nick picked up several hundred movies. Harry wasn't sure how Nick was going to watch them, but it was his money and he wasn't going to ask. After Texas they drove to Florida, where they spent the last two weeks at the parks in Orlando, then they flew home. They arrived back home in Kyoto exhausted from the long trip, two weeks before his birthday. He dropped his luggage and collapsed onto his bed, where he slept for six hours due to jet lag from the flight.

.

**ooOoOoo**

_._

Over in Scotland, two people stood around a table in an old castle. One was over a hundred years old, and he was headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry while the other was his Deputy Headmistress, Professor Minerva McGonagall.

"I hope it gives it, this time," Minerva stated as she set the book of students down and opened it to the year.

"It has to," Albus Dumbledore replied as he handed the enchanted quill to Minerva, and thought, 'It has to work. I need that boy under my control. At least I found his relatives. Why I didn't check with Vernon's company to see if they knew where he'd moved to, I don't know, but now I know they live less then forty kilometers from where they were. I can put a new watcher on the boy when I get him back to them. Ahh, its working.'

Minerva had taken the quill, dipped it in the ink and tapped it against the name Harry Potter. They had watched as the quill jumped from her fingers to the envelope already filled out and started writing. She smiled as it wrote his name and his bedroom then she frowned.

"What the hell is he doing in Japan?" she demanded of her old friend.

Dumbledore frowned as he looked at the writing, "I don't know why he is still there, but I'll go get him and return him to his family…"

"What do you mean return him to his family? I thought you said you couldn't find them?" Minerva asked.

"I found them last week, but Harry wasn't with them. When I questioned them, they said the boy had run away years before and they missed him and agreed to take him back if we found him," Dumbledore replied as he hoped he calmed her down, "How he got to Japan, I don't know. He would have needed a passport to go there and the Ministry never issued one in his name…"

"YOU FOOL! WHY WOULD THE MINISTRY ISSUE HIM A PASSPORT WHEN HE WAS RAISED IN THE MUGGLE WORLD! ALL THESE YEARS HE'S BEEN OUT OF THIS COUNTRY AND YOU ASSUMED HE WOULD HAVE A MAGICAL PASSPORT? THE MUGGLES HAVE THEM, TOO," Minerva shouted out and stormed out of the room.

Albus heard her rant continued as the door slammed shut, "FIND HIM AND BRING HIM HOME!"

With a sigh he took the letter and attached it to the nearest owl, and sent him off to deliver it. He ordered the owl to return as he turned back to the book and set a stack of envelopes next to the quill with an auto charm to write them out until he told it to stop. He had it set up so one letter today, two tomorrow, four after that and then eight, sixteen, thirty two up until several hundred letters would be delivered. He called an elf and gave it the orders to make sure the letters went out every day. His next great plan was to have Hagrid deliver the final letter in person, and then return Harry to the Dursleys. Popping a lemon drop in his mouth, he smiled when a plan came together. 'It is for the Greater Good that I control the boy,' he thought as he left the letter room.

.

.

.

_**First Edited By ChrisW, Futurist, Deenara**_

_**Final Edit By TeNdErLoin**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Harry Potter™ is a registered trademark and copyright (©) of J.K. Rollings and all that crap. The only thing mine is the idea and several characters. Everything else is hers including all the money... Blind Fury is owned by Interscope Communications and Zatoichi is owned by Chikashi Makiura… Damn wish they'd share.


	3. Chapter 3

**.**

**.**

**Harry Potter**

**.**

**Blind Fury**

**.**

**Chapter Three **

.

.

.

.

NOTES: Psay, tried to respond, but your pm is off. One person made a comment that it's just a summary for the chapters. I put more information in my two chapters then Jo did from dropping Harry off, to him going to the zoo. It was basically a set up to this chapter which is where the story really begins. InAnnaCat, no he doesn't cast or have cast on him any damnation curse meant to target Dumbledore.

This chapter is small, only 2800 words but the next ones are a lot larger. Enjoy.

"Hello." = English

"_Hello."_ = Parsal or other languages

"Hello." = Japanese

"_Hello."_ = Spell

.

.

.

**ooOoOoo**

.

.

**ooOoOoo**

_._

Harry groaned as an annoying tapping noise came to him. His body was still tired from the long trip and he didn't want to get up, but the tapping wouldn't stop. Rolling out of bed, he stretched and yawned. He then went to the window and looking out he could see the outline of a magical bird with his mage sight and he opened it.

Holding his arm out, he said, "Well hello there. Do you have something for me?"

The owl tiredly flew to the arm and settled there.

Harry ran his hand over the bird's soft feathers and down to its leg where he found an envelope. Untying the letter, he carried the bird to the stand in the corner. His mage sense told him the bird was exhausted as he lowered his arm, "Why don't you rest here while I check out this letter," he said and the bird hopped off his arm. He heard it take a drink before settling down.

Carrying the letter to his desk, he opened it and pulled out his Wakizashi and pointed it at it, and said in Japanese, "_Copy and translate to Magical Braille_."

The letter glowed bright blue for a few minutes and then transformed into the Magical Braille language. Running his fingers along the paper, he started reading.

**.**

**HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY**

**Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore**

**(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,**

**Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)**

**Dear Mr. Potter,**

**We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.**

**Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July.**

**Yours sincerely,**

**Minerva McGonagall**

**Deputy Headmistress**

**.**

Going to the second page he continued reading

**.**

**HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY**

**UNIFORM**

**First-year students will require:**

**1. Three sets of plain work robes (black)**

**2. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear**

**3. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)**

**4. One winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings) **

**Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags.**

**.**

**COURSE BOOKS**

**All students should have a copy of each of the following:**

**The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) by Miranda Goshawk**

**A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot**

**Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling**

**A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch**

**One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore**

**Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger**

**Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander**

**The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble**

**.**

**OTHER EQUIPMENT**

**1 wand**

**1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)**

**1 set glass or crystal phials**

**1 telescope**

**1 set brass scales**

**.**

**Students may also bring, if they desire, an owl OR a cat OR a toad.**

**PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS**

**ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICK**

**Yours sincerely,**

**Lucinda Thomsonicle-Pocus **

**Chief Attendant of Witchcraft Provisions**

.

"Well, it's finally come," Harry said to himself as he leaned back in his chair and then stopped as he realized something.

"Why is the list not complete? It says nothing about paper, and pens, bathroom supplies, or anything else that would be needed. They don't even say a trunk is needed. Do they just use suitcases there? What about clothes? It would be nice to know how many pairs of socks and underwear they needed to last a year… unless… No, I don't even want to think that there that far behind the times. They need to really inform their prospective students what else they need," he said to himself.

With a huff, he picked up the letter and his swords. Slipping his weapons into the sash at his waist he headed for the door to ask his adopted father and grandfather what he should do. He found Nick meditating in his room and left him alone. Zatoichi he found coming out of his room and he smelled of flowers.

"Grandfather, it's come," Harry stated as he handed the letter to the man

Zatoichi took the parchment and ran his fingers over the notes, and then asked, "So what do you wish to do?"

Harry stood there looking out the window and he could smell the cherry trees. With a deep sniff he turned around and replied, "I don't know. I know that man is still in charge there. What if he forces me to go back to the Dursleys?"

Zatoichi looked down at the boy and reached out and laid his hand on the boy's shoulder, "Grandson, no one will force you to go anywhere… well except tonight that is. I have a surprise present for you. As to Dumbledore, you have files on him and all his employees along with the old vigilante group as well as the known Death Eaters and what we could come up with on Voldemort. So it's all up to you if you want to go or not. Your swords are a portkey to bring you home so there is no worry about that."

"I know, but…" Harry said as he thought of his birth parents and wondered what the school would be like.

"You're thinking of your parents, aren't you," Zatoichi asked as he ruffled the boy's hair, "Think about it later, you have a few days to decide. Now go take a bath, get cleaned up and smelling nice. You and I have a place to go to my young man."

"Yes, Grandfather," Harry replied as he turned and went back to his quarters. He stripped and took a quick bath and dressed in his best kimono with Dragons and Kitsunes on it. He joined his grandfather and they left the house together.

"Where are we going Grandfather?" Harry asked as they walked down the hill together, "and where is father?"

"Your father had to go to Tokyo to get something for your birthday. As to where we're going, you'll see when we get there," the old man said as they walked.

They walked for thirty minutes and entered the small village of six thousand. Harry's senses were assaulted by the smells of the engine fumes, sweat of the people, animals, food cooking and many other things. Harry followed his grandfather through the village to a building that assaulted his nostrils and his stomach grumbled from the smell of the food.

"Come, let's eat," Zatoichi said as he pulled the door open and they stepped inside.

"Zatoichi-san, welcome, Harry-kun, welcome. Come and sit," a voice said from their left side.

"Thank you, Atsushi-san," Zatoichi replied and followed the man through the restaurant and to a table in the back.

Harry knelt to his grandfather's left, and let his grandfather order for him. He was surprised when he ordered two Saki's along with their dinner. They made small talk until the one of the geisha's came back and set a glass in front of both of them. She then poured both of them some Saki and stepped back to refill the glasses when needed.

Zatoichi picked up his glass and gestured to his grandson to pick up the other. When Harry raised the glass he said, "To my grandson on his eleventh birthday. You're now a man getting ready to head off to boarding school. Bring honor to the family and let no one control you."

Zatoichi downed the drink and Harry looked at his and bringing his courage to the forefront he downed his and started coughing as soon as it hit his stomach.

With a smile, Zatoichi leaned over and slapped Harry on the back, "Good, isn't it?" he asked as the geisha refilled their glasses.

Harry coughed again and wished once more he could see something, well something to pour the next glass into but following his grandfather he downed the next drink and it was quickly followed by two more. By the fourth drink, the food arrived and they started eating. Harry was quiet dunk by the time they finished and as Zatoichi was paying for their food and drink, he was flirting with their geisha who had him blushing as she whispered in his ear.

Zatoichi came back and whispered something in the girl's ear and then handed her a roll of bills as she nodded her head and giggled as she moved to Harry.

"Come, Harry-san, time to make you a man," the girl whispered in his ear and led a blushing Harry away.

.

**ooOoOoo**

.

The next morning, Harry woke up with his head hurting and the annoying tap was back at the window. Throwing the sheet off, he noticed that he was naked, as was the form in bed with him. Shaking his head which made it worse, he reached for the glass of water on the table beside the bed and drained it as his mouth was really dry.

"Ow my head! Stop that damn tapping," he said as he stood up and stumbled to the window to see the two outlines of magical owls sitting there.

Harry's stomach started to turn and he yanked the window open and leaned out where he threw up everything left in his stomach. Unfortunately the two owls took a direct hit and flew off.

"Are you ok lover?" a female voice asked.

The memories of what he did last night came back to him along with a smile, "just peachy love," he said as he picked up his Wakizashi and cast a breath cleaning spell and climbed back in to bed where he took the fifteen year old Geisha girl in his arms again and they started kissing again.

.

**ooOoOoo**

_._

The week went by and Harry kept receiving letters asking him to attend the various schools. In all he had letters from twelve major schools and fourteen of the minor ones scattered around the world. Most of the schools only wanted the boy who lived to attend their schools, but were different, three wanted Harry Potter. They were Tokyo Magical Academy, Blackbird Isle and Hogwarts. Hogwarts was the most insistent one with over a hundred letters so far. The poor birds were exhausted and sleeping in all the trees around the temple and the two house elves were watching over them.

.

**ooOoOoo**

_._

Hagrid arrived in Tokyo international portkey terminal and he turned away from the woman approaching him and hurled up his breakfast into the nearest garbage can. He hurled twice more and whipped him mouth on a tablecloth sized handkerchief.

"Are you alright?" the woman asked.

"I've been better," Hagrid replied as he turned around.

"Well let me know if you need to see a healer. Now your passport and reason you're in the country?" she asked as she walked back to her desk.

"Got it here somewhere," Hagrid replied as he started pulling things out of his pockets, he finally found it in his breast pocket, "here you go. And I'm here to take a first year student to Diagon Alley for his school supplies."

"Not enough students in your country you have to poach one of ours," she asked as she stamped the man's passport.

"Nah, the lads been down on the rolls since he was born. His mum and da paid his schooling in advance. Headmaster Dumbledore sent me to show the lad around… good man that Dumbledore is," Hagrid replied as he waited for his passport back.

The woman handed the passport back and asked, "Do you need directions anywhere?"

Hagrid dug into his pocket and pulled the letter out, "Can I get a portkey to Temple of the Blind Samurai, on Mount Fuji?" he asked.

"I cannot drop you at the gate but can drop you at the trail head. Just head up the mountain and you'll find the temple. Make sure you knock or they will be quite angry. We will charge the fee to Hogwarts," the woman replied as she picked up a soda can and said _"__Portus__!"_and handed it back to the man.

"Thank you," Hagrid replied and then asked, "What's the activation name?"

"Its temple and return is port station," the woman replied as she handed him the can.

"Thank you," Hagrid said and then activated the portkey, "Temple."

Hagrid vanished and appeared at the base of the largest mountain he had ever seen. Directly in front of him was a path that went up the mountain and so he started walking.

.

**ooOoOoo**

.

It was a late Tuesday evening and Harry was sparing with Nick with his Katana. They had been practicing for over an hour and each had black marks on their kimonos showing where hits had been landed by their enchanted swords. Harry just landed a slicing cut on Nick's left arm when a boom sounded from the front of the temple. Both canceled the protection charms on their swords and headed for the entryway. Nick and Harry stepped into the entrance hall and went to the sides. Zatoichi came in and knelt on his pillow and watched the door as another boom came. With Harry and Nick as guards he nodded and one of the elves moved towards the door to open it as the boom came again. Before they elves reached the door, the boom came again and the door fell inward along with the section of the slide that held it in and standing there was a large man.

"Sorry about that, don't know my own strength," the man said as he stepped into the dojo and saw a man kneeling in front of him. Off to his side were two others, one was a tall thin man with blond hair while the other was a young boy with red hair and both had swords in their hands.

"Who are you and why have you come to the Temple of the Blind Samurai?" Zatoichi asked.

"Names Hagrid, Rubeus Hagrid, Keeper of the Keys and Grounds of Hogwarts, I'm here to see Harry Potter and take him for his school supplies. Where can I find him," Hagrid asked as he looked at the two standing there with drawn swords, "You shouldn't be playing around with them things."

"What my apprentices were doing was practicing their swordsmanship. As to Harry Potter, why do you wish to see him since he hasn't decided he is attending this Hogwarts?" Zatoichi asked and with a slight surge of power to Harry he encouraged Harry to say something.

Harry looked at his grandfather when he felt the power surge. With a nod he turned back to the giant man and said, "As Master Zatoichi said, we were practicing and I'm Harry Potter. What do you mean you're here to take me for my school supplies? I haven't decided I'm attending this Pig School," as the sheathed their swords.

Hagrid nodded as the swords were put away and then a big smile came to him as Harry revealed who he was, "Of course you are. You look like your mother, except you have your Da's nose. What nonsense that you'd not attend your parent's school, now come along, we have a long portkey to take. So you need to gather your belongings and when we're finished with you shopping I'll return you to the Dursleys…"

Hagrid stopped talking as the swords came out once more and he could see the look of fury on all three of their faces, "What I do!" he asked as he stepped back..

.

.

.

.

_**First Edited By ChrisW, Futurist, Deenara**_

_**Final Edit By TeNdErLoin**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Harry Potter™ is a registered trademark and copyright (©) of J.K. Rollings and all that crap. The only thing mine is the idea and several characters. Everything else is hers including all the money... Blind Fury is owned by Interscope Communications and Zatoichi is owned by Chikashi Makiura… Damn wish they'd share.


	4. Chapter 4

**.**

**.**

**Harry Potter**

**.**

**Blind Fury**

**.**

**Chapter Four **

.

.

.

.

NOTES:

This chapter is 6450. Enjoy.

"Hello." = English

"_Hello."_ = Parsal or other languages

"Hello." = Japanese

"_Hello."_ = Spell

.

.

.

**ooOoOoo**

.

Hagrid looked at the two in front of him with drawn swords. He wondered what they were going to do to him.

"Mr. Hagrid, I will never go back to those _animals_. They abused me from the time I was dropped off there until they dumped me here in Japan, critically injured by the beating my so called family gave me. If it wasn't for my adopted father here," Harry said as he gestured to the other man, "and my adopted grandfather. I'd be dead."

Hagrid heard a sound behind him and he turned around and his eyes went wide at the man standing there. He was wearing medieval armor, with a strange helmet on. Clutched in his hands was a large thin sword, but what got him most was his eyes were covered by a cloth.

"What abuse?" Hagrid asked as he turned towards Harry again, "All Dumbledore… great man there, said was to deliver you home to your loving family," Hagrid asked confused.

"'Good man', my arse. He knew I was being abused," Harry shouted out and felt his father's arm drape across his shoulders.

"Mr. Hagrid, go back to Hogwarts and tell your headmaster, my grandson will not attend Hogwarts unless he wishes it to be so," Zatoichi said as he stepped to the side and gestured with his sword to the gate.

Hagrid was in a bind and he knew it. He was supposed to take Harry but if they were right and the Dursleys did abuse him, someone was going to be in trouble. With a nod, Hagrid turned and left the temple and headed back down the path. He never noticed the man in armor following him.

.

**ooOoOoo**

.

Harry turned and buried his head into Nick's shoulder as he wept, "I can't believe they wanted me to go back to those animals."

Nick patted Harry's back and replied, "You'll go back to them over my dead body and I believe Zatoichi would say the same."

"Thanks Dad," Harry replied as he let his father hold him.

.

**ooOoOoo**

.

Zatoichi stood and followed the huge man down the path, drifting from tree to tree. Using the animals on his robes, he following him along the trail and then he vanished as he reached the clearing. His robe sight showed him the magic of the portkey and he knew the man was gone. Turning around, he headed back up to the temple where he found Nick and Harry talking.

"Nick, take Harry and go fishing for the rest of the day and tomorrow. I am sure it will take the next person at least forty-eight hours before they come back," Zatoichi ordered as he came into the room.

"We will. How did the meeting go with the Empress this morning?" Nick asked.

"Good, we have the funding for another year," he replied with a smile.

"I wish you'd let me help fund the temple," Harry said as he looked over at his grandfather.

"No, that money is your legacy. Yes I know you're well off, but you will need it when you come of age. Let it continue to build up and then maybe in seven years I'll let you but for now. The answer is no. Now go have fun and catch me a snakehead," Zatoichi replied as he started pulling on his armor as the house elf Bo popped in for him for his training with his old friend.

"Alright grandfather," Harry replied.

.

**ooOoOoo**

.

Hagrid landed in the portkey facility and handed the old one in. Getting a drink of water from the cooler against the wall, he stepped into the ring and said, "Activate," as he pulled out an old quill. Two hours later, Hagrid landed with a thud on his massive feet deep inside the Ministry of Magic.

Hagrid shook his head trying to clear the spinning and then he hurled up everything in his stomach on to the floor which was quickly banished away by the house elf on duty.

"Thank you," Hagrid said as he wiped his mouth and then said, "I hate portkeys!"

Hagrid headed for the door and then nearby elevators as he started through the door, he tossed the old quill into the bin and was soon down in the lobby where he took the nearest floo to the Three Broomsticks in Hogsmead.

Walking up to the counter, he said, "Give me an ale."

Madam Rosmerta quickly filled Hagrid's stein and slid it over as Hagrid dropped four sickles on the counter. Hagrid blew the foam off his drink and chugged it down. When finished he set the cup down.

"Another Hagrid?" Madam Rosmerta asked.

"Nah, I have a bone to pick with someone up in the castle," Hagrid replied as he headed for the door and the long walk up to the castle.

As Hagrid walked, he thought of what little Harry and the two men had said. 'Was there abuse? Why would they lie if there wasn't? If there was? Did Dumbledore know about it? They seemed sure that he did know.' Those were the questions that needed answers. As he reached the main door, he was determined to get them.

Pulling the door open, he walked to the doors of the Great Hall and shoved them open. Both doors swung all the way and boomed into the wall. He saw that the remaining staff that had arrived early or stayed during the summer was sitting at the head table eating when the doors slammed against the wall.

Dumbledore looked up at him and then stood up as he approached, "Hagrid shouldn't you be in Diagon Alley with young Harry getting his school supplies?"

"He's not coming," Hagrid said as he reached the head table.

"What do you mean he's not coming," Dumbledore asked.

"Like I said, he has no desire to attend the school run by you, and his family says no way in hell that Harry would go back to the Dursleys," Hagrid said as he walked up the small steps to the head table, "He blames you for five years of abuse."

"Abuse? No, more like a spoiled brat. Thinks Hogwarts is to good for him," Professor Severus Snape sneered out.

"Albus what do mean you sent Hagrid to Mr. Potter? As I am in charge of admissions, I should have been the one to meet with him. But you said you were going to do it so I didn't bother. I bet Hagrid doesn't even have the muggleborn or muggle raised pamphlets for Harry," Minerva asked as she stood up and looked at her boss as Severus continued to make comments, "Snape, shut it or else."

Severus snapped his mouth closed as went back to eating.

"Min, Hagrid asked if he could take Harry to Diagon Alley and I said yes…"

"You are lying," Hagrid said as he slapped his hands down on the table making everything on it jump.

"No, we were talking, and I said I had to get some time together so I could introduce Harry to the magical world," Dumbledore said as his eyes twinkled.

"Hippogriff shit. You just casually mentioned it, hoping I would do it plus get the stone from Gringotts," Hagrid said as he leaned forward until his nose was an inch from his boss, "What did you do to Harry?"

"Hagrid, I did nothing to the boy. I swear on it," Dumbledore said making sure his hand was not touching his wand.

Before Hagrid could say anything, Minerva did, "Then it's up to me to try and get him to come to Hogwarts or certain people will be out of a job when it gets out that Harry Potter is not attending Hogwarts."

"No, I better do it," Dumbledore said as he stepped away from the table.

"No I will, unless…"

Dumbledore looked at his second in command and asked, "Unless what my dear?"

"Unless you want to take back all the duties you have forced on me from the school. Then you'll have to decide which job you want more. Headmaster, Head of the ICW or the Wizengamot, because you can't do all three if you have to balance the budget, order the supplies, deal with the house elves, and the many other duties that were your responsibility," Minerva snapped out.

Defeated, Dumbledore replied, "Then I guess you must do the introduction," as he walked towards the door for the great hall.

Snape stood up and followed his boss out the door. The two walked silently up to the Headmaster's office where Dumbledore went and sat behind his desk. He popped a sherbet lemon into his mouth before speaking.

"Severus, you're going to have to be brutal to Harry Potter once he comes here. I need him to look up to me," Albus said as he leaned back in his chair thinking, "an obliterate will get him back with the Dursleys and he will forget the time spent in Japan and he'll be thanking me for the rescue."

Severus sneer turned to a feral grin, "Of course, and I'll make sure I have lots of nasty detentions for him."

"Just don't kill him, as you know only Voldemort can do that to kill his Horcrux that is in his scar," Albus said as he popped another sherbet lemon.

"I won't, now if nothing else. I have potions under stasis," Severus replied as he left the room.

Albus turned his head and looked at the Hat sitting on the shelf, "Hat, remember I need Harry in Gryffindor."

"I'll place him in the best house," the hat replied.

"I need him there. It's for the greater good," Albus said as he pulled a folder to him that was for the next meeting in the ICW, 'My good that is, so I can become the next Merlin having defeated two dark lords…'

'I know, but who's good?' the hat thought as he started snoring.

.

**ooOoOoo**

.

Minerva went to her quarters to pack a bag for the trip. She was furious that Albus had sent Hagrid to get Harry Potter when it was her job. Opening the small purse like bag, she started placing clean clothes inside. She had three robes, shirts, and long skirts along with underwear because she didn't know how long it would take to convince Mr. Potter and his guardians that he should attend the school. She kept her best pair of walking shoes to the side due to the portkey she'd have to take and heels and portkeys were paramount to a broken ankle.

She grabbed her newest issue of Transfiguration Today and placed it in the bag along with a five by eight picture of Lily and James to show the boy. The picture was of the two of them as headboy and girl here at the school. The last item she added was a small bag of coins and the muggleborn pamphlets. Checking the time, she floo'd to the Leaky Caldron and walked to Gringotts. Walking in to the bank, she went to the first empty teller.

"How can I help you?" the goblin asked.

"I would like to know the conversion of Galleons to Yen please," Minerva asked.

"Conversion is one galleon to six pounds and a pound is one hundred and seventy-four Yen," the goblin said after checking a sheet of parchment.

"Give me twenty five galleons worth," Minerva asked.

The goblin opened a drawer down below and started pulling stacks of currency out, "That will be twenty-six thousand two hundred and thirty-two yen," the goblin replied as he started stacking the bills in to five hundred and thousand yen notes along with some coins.

"Is there anything else Professor McGonagall?" the goblin asked as he took the coins.

Minerva placed five more coins on the desk and picked up the notes, "No, that's all I need," she said and left the window to head over to the Ministry to get a portkey to Tokyo.

An hour later, she was back in her office going over paperwork and wouldn't leave England until six the next morning and would arrive in Tokyo at three pm their time. With an eight hour difference and a two hour portkey trip it was going to be a tiring day for her. She couldn't even book a room at the local magical inn until she arrived there because there was no floo connection between the two island kingdoms.

She was opening the acceptance letters for the purebloods and was ticking them off the list when several owls flew in and dropped letters on her desk.

Stacking the letters, she opened the new one and saw it was accepted and she added the names to the sorting list and ticked them off on her letter list. She noticed she had several students from the Far East, a pair of twins from India and one from China. When finished she had thirty-nine accepted and one unknown. This year would be one of the smallest since the bombing of London in 1941 when a muggle thousand pound bomb landed in Diagon alley when the students were there killing over half of the new input. With a sigh, she also realized she had six more children of former Death Eaters in this year alone including Malfoy who she was sure he was just like his father. That would be eighteen in the school and she was sure they'd all be Slytherins.

Finishing up her paperwork, she headed for the Great Hall for dinner and found Hagrid talking with Filius, "Good afternoon Hagrid, Filius," Minerva said as she sat down.

"Afternoon Minerva," both replied as they started eating.

"I thought you left?" Filius asked as he looked at his colleague.

"I take a six am portkey in the morning. I'll arrive at three pm their time and try and meet with them tomorrow night or the next morning. The good news is I have finished all the muggleborns and all have accepted. There is one that I see in your house. Her name is Hermione Granger and if she's as intelligent as I think she is she will do well there," Minerva said as the doors opened and Severus walked in and sat in his usual position.

Minerva talked quietly with Filius while Hagrid just filled his plate with more food and Severus sneered at everything. Hagrid explained about the temple and the trailhead where he arrived in to give Harry his letter. He told her about them pulling sword on him when he said he was to return Harry to the Dursleys and how Harry had mentioned he had been badly abused. He did say he looked good and that he had his mothers hair and eyes but his father's nose. Which confused her because she knew when they left him with the Dursleys he had black hair but now that she remembered right when he was born he had black with reddish highlights. Going back to her food she went over what she had been told. She noticed Albus never showed while they ate, and the rest of the staff was on vacation. When finished she bid everyone good night and that she'd see them all in a few days when she returned.

.

**ooOoOoo**

.

At five am Minerva's alarm went off and she climbed out of bed with a yawn. Twenty minutes later after a shower and doing her morning business she was sitting at her small table eating breakfast when one of the house elves popped in with a letter.

"Letter for Mrs. Kitty," the elf said as she held out the letter.

"Thank you Katie," Minerva replied as she opened the letter. Inside was a small gold key and instructions from Albus on what to say to Mr. Potter and what not to say and that he would explain things about the House of Potter to him.

"Really Albus, like he would know about his lordship," Minerva said as she slipped the gold key in her pocket.

Finishing her breakfast, she stood up and picked up her purse and bag. With a quick check around to make sure she had everything she tossed some floo powder into her fireplace and stepped into the green flames. She came out into the Ministry atrium and headed for the front desk.

"Good morning Professor McGonagall," Jack Strip said from behind the desk, "How can I help you this morning?"

"I'm heading for the International Portkey office," Minerva replied to her once former student from Hufflepuff as she handed him her wand.

Jack took the wand and weighed it and handed it back, "Here you go Professor. Have a nice day."

"Thank you Mr. Strip, and say hello to Janet for me," the stern professor replied as she headed for the lifts and the portkey office.

.

**ooOoOoo**

.

Harry was having a ball, he had just placed a small minnow down the back of his adopted father's shirt and the man was squirming trying to get it out as it flipped around on him. He was giggling a he retreated back to his chair and picked up his bamboo pole, "What's the matter old man? Fish got your tongue," he said as he cast out.

Nick struggled to get the fish out and finely pulled the kimono off and pulled his t-shirt out and the tiny fish dropped into the ground behind him. With his kimono in his hand, he found the tiny fish and picked it up and he tossed it into the water.

"Ha ha," he said as he pulled his kimono back on picked up his fly pole and started fly fishing again, "Your very funny, not."

"I thought I was," Harry replied as his cork plunged down and Harry yanked the pole setting the hook.

"What do you have?" Nick asked as he heard the splash off to his right.

"Not sure," Harry grunted back as his pole started to bend.

Harry started reeling the line in as the fish jumped again and soon had it landed, "It's a snakehead… about fifteen inches long and about eight pounds," Harry said as he placed the fish in his box that would put the fish in stasis keeping it fresh.

"Cool, Zatoichi will like that," Nick replied and then asked, "Is that fourteen or fifteen fish now?"

"Sixteen," Harry replied as he prepared his pole.

"Then let's call it a day and sit by the fire and relax," Nick said as he reeled his pole in.

"Ok," Harry said as he hooked the hook into the end of his pole and tightened the line.

The two headed back to their camp and Harry placed the cooler of fish inside the magical tent along with their fishing gear. Grabbing two bottles of green tea and his book, he turned the small radio on and walked out to where Nick was sitting back in his chair.

"Here's a tea for you," Harry said as he sat down in his and took a long drink of the tea.

"Thanks," Nick replied as he opened his bottle, "you having a good time?"

Harry sat there for a second and then replied, "Yes I am. Thanks, Dad."

"Welcome," Nick said and then asked, "What book?"

"Sheepfarmer's Daughter," Harry said as he opened the book and started reading from where his book mark was.

"Good book, good author," Nick replied as he kicked back in his chair and started meditating.

"I know," Harry said with a smirk and turned the page.

.

**ooOoOoo**

.

Minerva arrived in Tokyo international portkey terminal and looked around the lit room that had ten stations in a circle around the arrival points. Seeing one free she walked over and handed her passport to the man.

"Reason for the visit and how long will you be staying with us McGonagall-San," the man asked.

"I am here to speak with one of our students and it may be a few days," Minerva replied.

"I see, well have a nice day. Do you need a portkey somewhere else in the country?"

"Yes, I need one to Temple of the Blind Samurai, on Mount Fuji and to return here. I also need directions to a good hostel," Minerva replied.

"No problem," the man replied and quickly pulled out a bandana and enchanted it as a two way portkey, he then handed it to the professor and along with a pamphlet with local hostels in the area she was going to, "How is Gryffindor doing? Are we going to win the cup this year?"

Startled by the question she asked, "You were one of my lions?"

"Twelve years ago I was a second year lion. My parents moved back home due to the war when Voldemort attacked Diagon Alley and killed thirty-seven people."

"Joshua Yamaguchi?" Minerva asked.

"Yup," the young man replied.

"So this is what happened to you? All I know is you never showed up for your third year and when the ministry went to your house it was empty," McGonagall said in shock and then hugged the man.

"Well my parents and I were just about to start shopping for supplies when the Death Eaters attacked and we hunkered down until it was over and three days later I was enrolled here in Japan," Joshua replied as he released his former head of house.

"Well it does this old heart to know your ok. How was schooling here in Japan? Did you get a masters? If I remember right you excelled in charms and transfiguration," she asked.

"I received fourteen of what you call OWLS and seventeen NEWTS. I have masteries in Transfiguration, Charms, Runes and Defensive Magic as well as a minor in Curse Breaking," he replied.

"Fourteen? Seventeen? How is this possible there are only twelve subjects taught," Minerva stated.

"In the United Kingdom there are only twelve. Here in the Empire there are twenty-nine courses. Twenty magical and nine mundane subjects," Joshua replied.

Minerva was shocked at what she was hearing, "How do you do twenty-nine classes?"

"We have very good teachers and students who wish to learn. Plus once we have determined what field we're good in we are allowed to concentrate on those fields alone. Myself being defense I was encouraged to go for Transfiguration, Charms and Defensive Magic where I received my masteries. I was also interested in Arithmancy and Runes and was able to get a minor mastery in it. I plan on getting my major in two years after," he said with a grin, "I still have my text books, would you like me to send them to you along with copies of my tests?"

Minerva was stunned at what she was hearing, "Yes… yes please. I better get going."

"Have a good day, Professor," Joshua said as he watched his former head of house vanish as she activated the portkey.

.

**ooOoOoo**

.

The first thing Minerva noticed was the smell of nature as she arrived at the trailhead to the temple. With her bags shrunken and in her pockets she started up the long trail to where she was told the temple lay. She passed over several stone bridges that had roaring lion mounted on them. In the water that the bridges passed over she saw many brightly colored fish and wondered what they were. She could hear in the distance what sounded like a string instruments being played as she walked. Another thing she noticed in the smells was cherry and she assumed it was from the cherry trees that Japan was famous for.

She walked for ten minutes and then the trees broke. Before her was a short wall about twelve feet high with a set of towers protecting a pair of massive wooden gates. The walls were natural stone and for some reason very smooth. The gates themselves had a pair of dragons on them and two warriors with cloths across their eyes. She assumed this was to show it was the temple of the blind samurai and she really needed to find out what a samurai was. As she walked towards the gates she could swear the dragons were watching her. When she neared the gates, they opened up before she could knock. Stopping for a second she gathered her courage and stepped into the lions… dragons den as she looked at the image again and jumped when they blinked.

Stepping into the courtyard she looked around at the beauty of the inner sanctuary. Small cherry trees grew in planters placed around shrubs that had been cut to form animals. A small stream wound around the edge of the courtyard that had four bridges across it. In the stream were more of the multicolored fish. Paper lanterns hung from holders along the path and at the center of the courtyard was a gazebo where a man in his late seventies knelt. A sword lay in his hands and he seemed to be cleaning it with a white strip of cloth. He was wearing a robe that had several dragons and other creatures on it that chased each other. Walking towards the man, she noticed the pair of shoes on the step and came to a stop.

"Who are you and why have you come to the Temple of the Blind Samurai?" the man asked as he slipped his sword into its scabbard that was at his waist.

"My name is Professor Minerva McGonagall, and I am the Deputy Headmistress and Transfiguration teacher at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I have come to speak with Harry Potter and to try and persuade him to attend our school," Minerva replied.

"Ahh, come sit, and my name is Zatoichi and I am the grandmaster here at the temple," Zatoichi said with a gesture.

Minerva removed her shoes and knelt like the man was and waited.

"Tea?" he asked.

"Please," Minerva replied.

"Bo," Zatoichi called out and a house elf appeared wearing robes.

"You called Master?" Bo asked.

"Yes, tea please and biscuits as well," Zatoichi ordered and the elf popped away to reappear less than twenty seconds later.

"Your tea, Master," the elf replied as he set the tray down.

"Thank you Bo, that's all for now," Zatoichi said as he looked at the woman across from him and said, "I'll play mother," and started making the tea.

Minerva was confused about the comment but waited as the man worked. She watched as the man picked up the tea pot and poured the water into the prepared cups. Using a tea whisk he stirred the tea and bowed to her as he handed it to her. Taking the cup she waited for the man to finish the second cup and then he bowed to her again so she bowed back as they each took a sip of the tea.

"Its green tea, better for your health," Zatoichi said as he saw the look on her face, "I know you English prefer your black tea, but this is the Empire and we drink green tea mostly."

Setting the cup down he asked, "Why should my grandson travel all the way to England and attend your school when there is one here less than a hundred kilometers away?"

Minerva looked around before replying, "Well it's what his parents wanted when they paid his full tuition there when he was born. He is English even growing up here the last five years and he is a future Lord of England when he comes of age."

"What does this have to do where he attends? You can refund the money to his vaults and as you said he must be of age to sit his seat in your government. As to his parents, I think they would have him in a safe environment then being taught by the man who put Voldemort on to them," Zatoichi said as he took a sip of his tea.

"Yes, we could refund the… what? What do you mean the man who put Voldemort on to them?" Minerva asked.

"Severus Snape overheard part of a prophecy. He went running to Voldemort and told him what he had heard. That is why Voldemort went after families with children," Zatoichi said as he felt the fury building up into the woman.

Minerva closed her eyes and tried to settle the furious cat in her, once it was under control, she asked, "Do you know what it says? How do you know about this prophecy?"

"I will explain, please hold your comments until I finish. Now Lily Potter wrote it in her journals and her husband verified that prophecy orb was in your Department of Mysteries two weeks after Dumbledore told them about it and advised they go into hiding. The wording is as follows.

"_The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches ... Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies ... And the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not ... And either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives ... The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies…_

_"Two children were born as the seventh month dies by your calendar. One was Harry Potter and the other was Neville Longbottom. I find it suspicious that both were attacked within days of each other after they were both suggested to change their secret keepers. One family was all but dead, while the other lies in your hospital in basically a vegetative state. Both children would have been attending your school and under the control of the man who heard the prophecy. Both are scions of Ancient and Noble Houses, but only one has had the training while the other was dumped in an abusive non magical family that would have had Harry doing anything for the man who came to rescue him. That man is Albus Dumbledore, your boss. _

_"In Lily's journals, she writes that she was becoming very leery of Dumbledore and his interest in her child and her best friend Alice's. It's also suspicious that the Longbottoms were attacked after they were told they could come out by Dumbledore and when they demanded Harry because Alice was Harry's Oath bound Godmother like Sirius Black is his Godfather. Which there is another i_nconsistency_, Sirius Black, who is now Lord Sirius Black, of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Black and has been rotting in Azkaban since 1981 with no trial, and he was thrown in there by Bartemius Crouch and Albus Dumbledore," Zatoichi explained as he took another sip of his tea._

_Minerva sat there shocked; she had many questions but no answers. Taking a deep breath she started on her questions, "How do you know Severus Snape told Voldemort about this prophecy?"_

_Zatoichi reached inside his kimono and pulled out a thin book and handed it to the woman, "Open it to the green marker. Third paragraph, left page."_

_Minerva took the thin book and noticed it said, 'Lily Potter, 1981' on it. There were a dozen markers in the thin book and all were color coded. Opening the book to the green marker, her eyes found the paragraph she wanted._

_**Dearest Diary**_

_ **Jan 27**__**th**__** 1980**_

_ **My oldest friend betrayed my family and I to my death a few months ago. Dumbledore came to our home where we were hiding in the muggle world and told us his spy; Severus Snape had made a mistake and told Voldemort about a prophecy he had overheard being given to Dumbledore. **_

_**The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches ... Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies ... And the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not ... And either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives ... The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies…**___

_**Voldemort only knows the first part, but since then he has been hunting down and killing any pregnant witch or child born in the seventh month. Three families have died already and six have fled the country to the Americas where he has no connection. Now he has found out that I and my best friend Alice are targets. **_

_**Dumbledore says were safe right now because no one knows where we're living but he is looking for a way to hide us. He has hinted on a spell that can hide our location. We shall see.**_

_Minerva wiped her eyes and said, "I'll be having words with Severus over this. Now what about Black being Harry's godfather? If that was so, then he…"_

_"Couldn't betray them to Voldemort because the magic would have killed him," Zatoichi said and then gestured to the book, "The red marker."_

_Minerva opened the book again and stared at the writing._

_**Dearest Diary**_

_ **August 1**__**st**__** 1980**_

_ **My little boy is here and he is radiating magic. We decided to have Harry at a muggle hospital because we didn't want Voldemort to know. Harry was born at 12:12 AM yesterday morning. Just down the hall, Alice gave birth to Neville at 11:58 PM on July 30**__**th**__** 1981. This makes both of them targets for Voldemort thanks to Snape. I have become Neville's Godmother and James is his Godfather. We went through the ritual this morning. Alice is Harry's Godmother and Sirius is Harry's Godfather. We're all ecstatic about it except for Frank, but then Frank is an Auror and he didn't want to leave Harry without a Godfather if something happened to him. **_

_Minerva noticed the rest of the entry was on Harry's weight and length and core size for his magic. She noticed that he was twenty points higher for normal and smiled when she remembered holding the wee lad just after he was born. Then it hit her._

_"He couldn't betray them to Voldemort," Minerva gasped out in shock as she snapped the book shut._

_"No he couldn't now open this to the yellow marker," Zatoichi said as he pulled a second book out and handed her it._

_Opening the diary to the yellow marker she read._

_**Dearest Diary**_

_ **October 27**__**th**__** 1981**_

_ **Well Dumbledore just left after casting the Fidelius Charm on the cottage. Peter is our secret keeper and Sirius has agreed to act as a decoy leading them away. I have finished inscribing the runes on Harry's crib and so long as he is in the bed, no spell can harm him. The runes I have scribed in the bottom of the crib come from the old family book 'Sumerian Runes Used In Defense,' it says that it will reflect any spell back at the caster. I pray it works, because if we're found, it's the only thing that will protect Harry from attack. The crib also has a portkey rune to transport the bed to Alice if we're attacked. We have packed everything we don't need and sent it to the family vault along with our wills to Alice, Sirius, and Dumbledore at James suggestion along with a copy to the Goblin in charge of the Potter accounts. All I can pray for is Harry never winds up at the Dursleys and we have made it so in our will. That's all for now, Harry is hungry.**_

_"That bastard knew," Minerva snapped out as she finished reading the copy of the will that was in the diary._

"Knew what?" Zatoichi asked.

"Dumbledore knew that Harry wasn't supposed to go to the Dursleys… What happened to Harry?" Minerva asked.

"Harry's earliest memories are being forced to scrub the house floors, cook meals, weed gardens, paint fences, fix things around the house, paint the house, and clean out the gutters on a daily or monthly chore. He was beaten if his magic showed in any way. He was beaten if he did better than his cousin in school, forcing himself to do worse. He is now in the top of his classes. He has an eidetic memory, and has several thousand books to his name that he has read. He is at the lower secondary grade level in mundane courses or ninth year in you mundane school system. He is also on par for second year in magical. So I ask once again, what can you offer him?"

Tears started running down the stern woman's face as she mumbled out, "I didn't know. Lily and James would kill me that I allowed him to leave Harry there," Minerva cried out and buried her face in her hands.

Minerva felt arms wrap around her and then another voice spoke.

"It's ok, Mrs. McGonagall, I don't blame you. You followed what you knew. What I do blame is your boss, Albus Dumbledore."

.

**ooOoOoo**

.

Harry listened as his adopted grandfather tore into the woman. They had arrived back just as she had introduced herself and he listened as they talked about his mother's diary and the prophecy. He could hear in her voice her anger because her accent changed. When she started crying, his heart broke for the woman who had been manipulated by Albus Dumbledore. Walking up behind her, he knelt and wrapped his arms around his father's godmother and said, "its ok, Mrs. McGonagall, I don't blame you. You followed what you knew. Who I do blame is your boss, Albus Dumbledore."

Minerva turned her upper body and through her tears she saw a young man that looked like his mother. Turning fully, she wrapped her arms around the boy and lost all control.

"I'm so sorry. So sorry," Minerva cried out.

.

.

.

_**First Edited By ChrisW, Futurist, Deenara**_

_**Final Edit By TeNdErLoin**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Harry Potter™ is a registered trademark and copyright (©) of J.K. Rollings and all that crap. The only thing mine is the idea and several characters. Everything else is hers including all the money... Blind Fury is owned by Interscope Communications and Zatoichi is owned by Chikashi Makiura… Damn wish they'd share.


	5. Chapter 5

**.**

**.**

**Harry Potter**

**.**

**Blind Fury**

**.**

**Chapter Five **

.

.

.

.

NOTES:

This chapter is 4380 words. Enjoy.

"Hello." = English

"_Hello."_ = Parsal or other languages

"Hello." = Japanese

"_Hello."_ = Spell

.

.

.

**ooOoOoo**

.

_Harry listened as his adopted grandfather tore into the woman. They had arrived back just as she had introduced herself and he listened as they talked about his mother's diary and the prophecy. He could hear in her voice her anger because her accent changed. When she started crying, his heart broke for the woman who had been manipulated by Albus Dumbledore. Walking up behind her, he knelt and wrapped his arms around his father's godmother and said, "Its ok, Mrs. McGonagall. I don't blame you. You followed what you knew. Who I do blame is your boss, Albus Dumbledore."_

_Minerva turned her upper body and through her tears she saw a young man that looked like his mother. Turning fully, she wrapped her arms around the boy and lost all control._

"_I'm so sorry. So sorry," Minerva cried out._

.

**ooOoOoo**

.

Thirty minutes later Minerva had cleaned up and had her feelings under control. She was now sitting on a couch in a library that had massive expansion charms on the room. All four walls were covered with bookcases that were over fifty feet high. Each book case was packed with books that Madam Pince would drool over. She noticed some of the titles were hundreds of years old, and had been out of print for just as long but looked brand new. There were four couches in the room, which surrounded a hanging fire place that had a small fire inside. To her left, young Harry sat and she couldn't believe the changes that had happened to the boy. One was the auburn hair, so like his mothers and with his emerald green eyes, there was no way no one could say he wasn't Lily's child. The other thing she noticed was the scar was gone, a scar that Albus said he'd have for the rest of his life and even if he could remove it, he wouldn't. To her right was a tall thin man with blond hair. She noticed he was blind like Zatoichi and wondered how the two met and found Harry.

"Mrs. McGonagall, first I'd like you to meet my adopted father Nick Parker. He is an American wizard who was blinded in Vietnam back in the early seventies and you know my adopted Grandfather Zatoichi who is the grandmaster of the temple," Harry said with a gesture.

"It's nice to meet you, Mister Parker. I assume you attended Salem?" Minerva asked.

"No, Rocky Mountain," Nick said as he picked up his glass of ice tea from the end table.

"A very good school, and if I remember right it's the number two school in America. And you Mr. Zatoichi I assume went to Tokyo Magical Academy?"

"Yes, I did and it's the number one school in all of Asia," Zatoichi replied with a smile as he remembered his days there.

"I know nothing about the Asian schools. From what I understand from talking to one of my former lions who transferred here, they offer twenty-nine classes," Minerva stated as she set her tea cup down.

"Lion?" Harry started to ask then he remembered something from his mother's diary, "Ahh, Gryffindor. That's right you sort your students into four houses with the sorting hat and you have so much strife from it because the Slytherins are cunning and ambitious, the Gryffindors are brave without thought, the Ravenclaws are bookworms and the Hufflepuffs are all duffers. Sounds stupid to me to sort them that way, you should sort them by years and make them all get along together in one house."

"That is correct, and not correct. The founders wanted the houses and that's the way it's been for a thousand years. Yes, it causes strife, sometimes. But, in the end, they eventually all get along when they leave the school. It's tradition. The magicals in the United Kingdom would riot if we were to get rid of it," Minerva replied.

"Then find a different way. One thing, hire someone to oversee all detentions and that person has to go over each one along with major point reduction to your house cup. I have been following your school since Harry came to live with us. Your potion master, Snape has removed three times as many points as you have, and you have removed quite a few. Sometimes fifty at once and we won't even get into the detentions that Snape has assigned and for asinine reasons. Breathing to hard, asking questions, being late even when they have a note, blown up caldrons… His reasons get stupider and stupider, each year. Now, my son is supposed to attend there, with the son of his arch enemy. He will try and abuse Harry. I'll tell you now, if he tries, he's a dead man. I don't mean from me or his Grandfather. These swords we carry are not only weapons; they're our focal and part of our code…

"Code?" Minerva asked.

"We are samurai. We are the warrior-mages of the Empress. We are her protectors and when needed, her assassins," Zatoichi replied and then said, "Our code is our honor! It is the code of Bushido which comes from the word bushi meaning 'the way,' so bushido means 'the way of the warrior.'

"I see, but I thought Japan was ruled by an Emperor?" Minerva asked.

"It is, but he rules the mundane world. The Empress, who is a mage, rules the magical world. The samurai of the mundane world are all gone, but the magical samurai are still here. We're the enforcers of the Empress's laws. Our training is in our decorum, history, archery, swordsmanship, horsemanship and many others skills we learn from the age of three. Our first duty is to our daimyo (our lord) who for the Temple of the Blind Samurais is to the Empress and her house. Those who tarnish the Empress honor are dealt with, with a vengeance…"

"I see. But, is this really necessary, in this day and age?" Minerva asked.

"Yes! Now the first duty of all samurai, is our loyalty to our lord or lady. In this case, it's the Empress of Japan. The mundane feudal system has passed into history, but in the magical world, it's still strong. A lord expects obedience from his vassals, who in turn receive economic and military protection from their lord. If a lord cannot count on absolute loyalty from his vassals, then our entire system would collapse. Our sense of loyalty and honor is often carried to extremes, by us. We would fight to the death in a hopeless battle to protect our master's castle, or commit suicide if we felt we had disgraced our lord…"

"You're joking? Suicide?" Minerva gasped out.

"No, I am not. Now let me tell you a famous story of the samurai. It's the story of the 'The 47 Ronin,' or 'The Masterless Samurai.' This tale is of traditional samurai vengeance. During a period of peace, a lord was ordered to commit seppuku because of an altercation with another lord by trickery. Two years later, all forty-seven of the disgraced lord's samurai invaded the lord's castle and killed him. They were arrested and forced to commit seppuku, not because they had fulfilled their duty of vengeance as was expected of them, but because they had done it with a secret attack on the man who tricked their lord. This was considered dishonorable…"

Minerva gasped out in shock, her mind racing with thoughts. She looked at Harry and couldn't picture the young boy doing such a thing.

"That is why I worry for your school. What would happen in an alteration that called into question Harry's honor? Would he demand retribution against the person? What if it's a student? Or a teacher? Is he supposed to just sit there and take the stain on his honor, or should he cleans it?" Zatoichi asked.

Minerva pictured Snape being killed or one of the Death Eater children. She would have to talk to the students in each house and warn them not to try anything against him.

"Which is why I just don't know if I should attend your school. One you have a Death Eater working there who is directly responsible for sending Voldemort after my parents and my honor would demand retribution for their murders. Mrs. McGonagall, the last image I have is my mother in front of my crib begging for my life. Am I supposed to forgive and forget? I don't think so. If Voldemort was to appear right here, I would try and kill him! My honor demands it, and my vengeance cries forth. Now the second reason is that Dumbledore has a lot to atone for," Harry said as he poured himself some tea.

"I know they do. As to Professor Snape, I'll be dealing with him when I get back. As to Dumbledore, he is your magical guardian and has control of where you go to school. He is head of the ICW and can come over here and force you…"

"The Empire is not a member of your ICW. They have no power in this part of the world," Zatoichi said as he turned his head, "Ahh, come in."

Minerva turned to look, and her mouth opened in shock. Standing in the doorway was a man she hadn't seen in ten years. He was dressed in a beautiful light blue robe with wolves on it.

Standing up, she looked at her former lion and said, "Remus Lupin where have you been?"

"Hello, Professor. It's good to see you, too," Remus replied with a grin as he walked over and looked his former head of house in the eyes.

Minerva stared into the amber eyes, and her eyes started to mist over. She reached out and yanked the man into her arms and hugged him tightly.

"As to where I have been, I was brought over here by Zatoichi last year to tutor Harry and speaking of which, Happy Birthday," Remus said as he released Minerva and pulled a package out of his pocket.

Harry took the package and with a grin, tore the wrappings off. He ran his fingers down the spines and read the names.

"What are you doing Harry?" Minerva asked in confusion.

"Reading the names. 'Advanced Transfiguration', by… Professor Minerva McGonagall… Wow! Thank you, Uncle Remus," he said as his fingers went to the second book and he smiled, "'Elements of Alchemy', by Nicolas Flamel. Awesome."

Minerva looked at the books but she couldn't see any writing on them. Confused she looked at Remus then the other two men.

"Minerva, Harry is blind. His uncle did it. He is reading magical Braille," Remus said and had to catch Minerva as she collapsed.

Remus lowered Minerva on to the couch and pulled his wand out. A quick _Ennervate_ had her awake, "Are you alright?" he asked.

"Yes… did you say Harry is blind?"

"Since he was seven. His uncle beat the crap out of him and poured undiluted bleach… a powerful cleaning product into his eyes, and left him in the mountains. When he stumbled onto the temple, it was almost five hours after the attack, unfortunately. If he had been found right away, his vision could have been saved," Nick said as he hugged Harry.

"It's ok. I knew one day Uncle Vernon would be found and if what Hagrid said before leaving, he has been. He will face justice for his crimes," Harry mumbled and then said as he looked at Minerva, "If I was to attend, I'd need to wear this type of robes at your school. Which would cause problems."

"Why those types of robes," Minerva asked.

"They're special robes. As you can see, the robe I'm wearing has three dragons on it. Well, the dragons act like my eyes. I get an image of what they see around me. It's not enough for me to read by, so Grandfather taught me several spells. One set of spells is an old Japanese copy spell," Harry said as he stood up and walked over to the desk. Opening the desk, he pulled out a pair of blank journals that had five hundred pages each. Going back to the sitting area he placed the books down and then set the two books Remus bought him beside them.

"Now watch," Harry said with a grin and pulled out his Wakizashi and tapped the first book and said in Japanese, _"Copy and translate to English_._"_

The first book glowed blue and then the second one green. He repeated the incantation again and the second set glowed. Picking the two books up, he handed them to Professor McGonagall and said, "With my complements."

Minerva took the two books and opened them. They were perfect copies and she asked, "How did you get around the copyright spell protection and how long will they last?"

"It's a temple secret for the spell. Not even I know it gets around, all I know is it does. As to how long… forever or that's what Grandfather says," Harry replied as he sat back down.

Minerva looked around at the library and she had to ask, "If you don't mind me asking. How long has the temple been copying books, and how many are in the library?"

"The main library has over one hundred thousand books but Harry only has access to the ones in this room which has a count of a bit over twenty-five thousand. There are five other library rooms in the temple. As to how long have we done this? Some of the books and scrolls are several thousand years old," Zatoichi said with pride.

"Our librarian would definitely be jealous that she didn't have access to these tomes," Minerva said as Remus laughed.

Zatoichi stood up and walked over to the bookshelves. He pulled down five books and carried them to the desk where Harry retrieved the journals. Pulling four out, he pulled his Wakizashi out and tapped each book while muttering the translation spell. Each book glowed and then he tapped the original five books and they vanished. Picking up the new copies he carried them over and said, "For your school."

Minerva took the books as she replied, "Thank you," and then looked at the titles.

'Merlin Ambrosia, Mage of Camelot', by Sir Lancelot. 'The Life of Godric Gryffindor', by Edwin Gryffindor. 'The Life of Salazar Slytherin', by Mortise Slytherin. 'The Life of Helga Hufflepuff', by Lydia Hufflepuff; and the last was 'The Life of Rowena Ravenclaw', by Helen Ravenclaw.'

"Where did you get these? These have been lost for centuries," Minerva asked as she ran her fingers across the spines.

"They were in my family vault," Harry replied with a grin, "you can have copies, but the originals belong to my family."

"Why would you have them?" Minerva asked.

"Three of them were originally willed to Edward Gryffindor when the founders died. They passed from him to his daughter who married Charles Potter. From then on, they were in my family and passed down. Just before the War of the Roses, Potter Manor in Wales was emptied and everything stored in the main vault because the battles were getting to close to the home. Potter Manor was destroyed during the war due to _fiendfyre_ and later rebuilt but it was decided to keep the older and rarer tomes in the vault to protect them. A rumor was started that they were lost due to vandalism, but that was far from the truth," Harry stated as he reached out and picked up his glass.

"I just don't understand. If you're blind, how can you pick up things without knocking them over?" Minerva asked.

"It's his robes, actually it's all their robes," Remus said.

"Their robes?" Minerva asked confused.

"The images on them are enchanted and woven with magical silk from the a magical breed of Japanese silkworms. They can move around on the robes and they send the image of what they see to the person wearing them. However, they cannot read by them or use something like a telescope… which brings up another point. How will Harry attend astronomy not being able to see through the scopes?" Remus asked.

"I see… that is amazing," Minerva said as she looked closely at the images of the dragons on Harry's rob and almost jumped when they blinked.

Harry giggled and smiled at Minerva's facial reactions.

"As to Astronomy, Harry will just have to be excused from the practical," Minerva stated and then heard a rumble.

"Pardon me. I'm getting hungry, I guess. By the way, Grandfather, I caught three snakeheads for you," Harry said and Zatoichi smacked his lips.

"Yum! And food does sound good," he said as he stood, "Let's eat," as he offered his arm to Minerva.

Standing up, she asked, "What is a snakehead?"

"It's a fish that lives in our canals. That is, it's a fish, but shaped like an eel with a snake like head. Quite tasty," Zatoichi replied.

Minerva noticed that Remus looked a little green and Harry had stuck his finger in his mouth and faked gagging. The five of them walked through the temple and to a dining room that was already set for them. Minerva noticed there were no chairs and she watched as the four men knelt and she followed suit.

Zatoichi waited until everyone was seated and then with a clap of his hands, the meal started appearing on the low table.

"I have never had any of this but rice," Minerva stated as she looked at the strange food.

"Then let me explain what we have. First is the staple of the Empire, which is rice. We have it for all meals, including breakfast. It's cooked several ways, but as you can see, this is plain white rice. For soup we have Miso Soup, which is made from soy beans, wakame seaweed and small pieces of tofu," Zatoichi said as he pointed at each of the items with his chopsticks and then continued, "This is Agedashi Tofu which has been deep fried. Take the slices and dip them into soy sauce."

"I see, and this," Minerva asked as she pointed at another bowl.

"Yum… that is Tempura which has been deep fried. It's made with seafood or vegetables which have been coated in a tempura mix. The next item we have is deep fried pork cutlets called Tonkatsu," Zatoichi said and then pointed at the platter in the center of the table, "Now this is Sashimi or raw fish which is eaten with soy sauce and wasabi."

"And what is wasabi," Minerva asked.

"Wasabi is a root vegetable known in English as the Japanese horseradish. We grate it and turn it into a green paste which is used as a…"

"Condiment," Remus offered.

"Yes, as a condiment for sashimi… which, as I already told you, is raw seafood (in this case, it is fish). We also use it for other dishes here in the Empire. It is strong and hot flavored but dissipates after a few seconds… unless you're like Harry here who ate the entire thing in one bite."

"HEY! I didn't know!" Harry stated as he huffed.

Everyone laughed and Remus reached out and mussed Harry's hair.

"Only you … and wish I could have seen it," he said.

He started filling his plate as Zatoichi continued,

"And for our drinks, we have green tea and Saki, which is rice wine."

"I see," Minerva said as she placed a little of each item on her plate, but a large portion of the raw fish. Being a cat Animagus, she loved fish.

By the time they finished eating, Harry was pleasantly surprised by the deputy headmistress. When she started telling stories about his father and grandparents he was very happy. She told him about being his father's Godmother and best friends with his grandmother and how she was a Ravenclaw while his Grandfather had been a Gryffindor. She mentioned how, of the two, his Grandmother had been a prankster. His father received his transfiguration skills from the old man. His Grandfather was also into protecting the muggleborn from anyone who would harm them. He was amazed to find out his Grandfather was a fighter pilot. He had fought in World War Two over England, and later, over Italy. He had joined up a few months after graduating.

Late one night in nineteen forty with the help of his new wife, Dorea Potter nee Black they inscribed runes on critical parts of his Spitfire Mk I to protect it from bullets. Honorable, not really but he wanted to grow old with his new wife. They later did the same to his new plane a Spitfire LF that he was issued in nineteen forty-four and flew it in Italy where he met a young man named Patrick when he joined his new squadron. After the war they went their own ways and didn't meet up again until nineteen seventy-five when he picked up his son at Kings Cross where Patrick was picking up his fifteen year old daughter Lily. They rekindled their friendship and Charles took on the mantle of Lily's magical guardian. When her parents were murdered the following year by death eaters, he became her guardian in the muggle world as well.

She told him that his grandmother Dorea was killed in a raid on Diagon Alley while her husband was attending the Wizengamot doing his duty as a lord in the magical world. That left Charles alone to finish raising his son and new fiancée Lily . He later had to bury his son and daughter in law when he returned from a meeting in Australia.

"Ma'am, when did my grandfather die?" Harry asked.

"He passed away in nineteen eight-five and Harry, I will tell you now, he fought tooth and nail trying to get your location out of Dumbledore but Dumbledore wouldn't tell him where you were and Hagrid and I who was there when we left you there couldn't tell anyone because of a damn oath we took to the man. Like I said, I am so sorry."

"It's not your fault. It's the fault of Dumbledore and we will have a reckoning when we meet for his transgressions against the Most Ancient and Noble House of Potter," Harry stated.

"Then you plan on taking up your ring?" Minerva asked.

"I already have," Harry said as he held up his right hand and a gold ring appeared.

Minerva laughed and then smiled, "That will upset him because he did not want me to mention it to you as he wanted to be the one to tell you."

Harry smiled and said, "Yes, it will. Now what can you tell me about my Mother and Father, what classes were their favorites? What did they like to do? You said my father was a prankster which Remus has told me about and that he was an Animagus like you."

They continued to talk and Harry learned that his mother was a prodigy in Potions, Charms, Arithmancy and Runes while his father was gifted in Transfiguration, DADA and Quidditch. He laughed when she told him about his father walking into the great hall with a pair of antlers that would make any hunter drool over. He had thirty-eight points and Remus said he weighed in around three hundred pounds.

They later taught his mother how to be an Animagus. Her form was a Siberian white tiger. On their first group change, she first took her form scared the piss out of James as he was considered game to them while Sirius took off yelping and Peter hid under the house. The Death Eaters soon found out being jumped by a nine hundred pound feline caught their attention and they soon suffered from the attack. Remus also told Harry that his mother and father between the two of them were responsible for the deaths of fifty-six Death Eaters. No one in the group ever told Dumbledore who was killing the Death Eaters because he didn't approve of their killing the enemy, because they couldn't be returned to the light.

Nick later said that was an idiotic reason. In war you kill your enemy and then quoted an American general who said in one of his speeches he gave to his troops. 'I want you to remember that no bastard ever won a war by dying for his country. He won it by making the other poor, dumb bastard die for his country.' Nick later went on to tell them what it meant and Minerva had to agree with what the man was saying. She was also surprised to find out he had been a soldier in the American army stationed in Vietnam where a major war had been fought during the sixties and early seventies and which she had no knowledge of. Harry promised her some books on world history because Hogwarts was fifty years out of date on the mundane history.

Harry still wasn't sure he was going to attend Hogwarts and Minerva asked if she could come back the next day to try and convince him. When they found out she planned to get a room at a motel, Zatoichi put his foot down and offered her one of the temple's guest rooms. Harry went to bed at nine-thirty and the adults stayed up until midnight when a beautiful Japanese woman arrived and was introduced as Zatoichi's daughter and Nick's wife Kiyomi.

.

.

.

.

_**First Edited By ChrisW, Futurist, Deenara**_

_**Final Edit By TeNdErLoin**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Harry Potter™ is a registered trademark and copyright (©) of J.K. Rollings and all that crap. The only thing mine is the idea and several characters. Everything else is hers including all the money... Blind Fury is owned by Interscope Communications and Zatoichi is owned by Chikashi Makiura… Damn wish they'd share.


	6. Chapter 6

**.**

**.**

**Harry Potter**

**.**

**Blind Fury**

**.**

**Chapter Six **

.

.

.

.

NOTES: To autumngold (Guest) Why will be explained in chapter 7. Yes Tokyo is a better school, but there is things he has to do in England. Remember he is under a prophecy that links him and the dark lord.

This chapter is 5527 words. Enjoy.

"Hello." = English

"_Hello."_ = Parsal or other languages

"Hello." = Japanese

"_Hello."_ = Spell

.

.

.

**ooOoOoo**

.

The alarm woke Harry up at six am. After a quick shower and his morning ablutions he dressed and heading for the training room where he found his father waiting for him.

"Good morning, Harry," Nick said as he tossed a bokken to his son.

Harry caught the wooden sword and bowed, "Good morning, father."

"On guard," Nick said and the two started practicing their swordsmanship.

.

**ooOoOoo**

.

Minerva lay in the comfortable bed and was in the process of waking up when an annoying smacking sound came to her that had her sitting up looking around. Then two voices shouting in Japanese had her out of the bed and quickly dressing. The shouting was followed by more smacking sounds like two large sticks smacking against each other. Heading out of her room, she followed the sounds to the inner courtyard where she found Nick and Harry attacking each other with swords. She stood there watching as the two seemed to dance around each other.

"Amazing isn't it," Remus said as he held a cup of steaming tea in front of his former head of house.

"Yes it is. They way they seem to flow around each other, you wouldn't think either of them was blind… oh my," Minerva said in surprise as Harry seemed to jump up and over Nick's head and land behind him swinging his sword which Nick blocked and then dove forward out of the way of a quick slicing attack that if the sword had been real and hit would have cut the man across the back and probably severed his spine.

"They are very good," Remus stated as Nick went on the offensive, forcing Harry back.

"They are. How long have they been doing this?" Minerva asked.

"Nick has been sword fighting since 1973 and Harry only started after he was found. Zatoichi says Harry is a natural at swordsmanship and he expects great things from him," Remus said as Harry jumped over Nick again.

"How is he doing that?" Minerva asked.

"I asked the same thing when I first saw it. Harry is using his magic to reinforce his legs and speed. Similar to what the Jedi do in the Star Wars movies," Remus replied.

"Star Wars? What is that? What are Jedi?"

"It's a series of three movies that the muggles made. The first one called Star Wars Episode four came out in 1977 followed by episode five The Empire Strikes Back and episode six The Return of the Jedi…"

"What about episodes one through three?" Minerva asked.

"Haven't been made yet. Well, the Jedi are the prominent characters in the series. They are mystical warriors who battle the evil Dark Sith who have taken over the galaxy. They are somewhat like wizards and witches in their power. I have all three movies on tape and we can watch the first one tonight if you want… ouch that's going to bruise," Remus said as Harry landed a solid hit on Nick's left leg.

"I would love to see the movies. I haven't seen a movie since July of eight-one when Lily and I went and saw Raiders of the Lost Ark. She loved Harrison Ford," Minerva said as Harry and Nick bowed to each other.

Remus chuckled and said, "Well they made two more of the movies in that series and Harrison Ford played Han Solo in Star Wars. The other two movies are called; Indiana Jones and the Temple of Doom which came out in eight-four and the sequel Indiana Jones and the Last Crusade came out in eighty-nine. I have enjoyed both movies and so has Harry with the help of his robes."

"Really?" Minerva asked as she suddenly fanned herself.

Remus blinked in surprise as he asked himself about his former stern professor, 'did she just squeal?'

Before he could answer Kiyomi walked in and said, "Breakfast is ready. Get cleaned up you two. Minerva, if you follow Remus, he will take you to the dining room out back where we usually have our morning meal."

"Follow me," Remus said and he started walking away as Harry and Nick placed their weapons on the rack and exited through a side door.

.

**ooOoOoo**

.

**'The Burrow', near Ottery Street, Catchpole**

Molly Weasley nee Prewet looked out the window at her brood de-gnoming the garden. The twins were working at the far edge, throwing the pests as far as they could while Ron was near the house. Percy was away visiting a friend from Hogwarts while Ginny was up in her room doing the homework she had been assigned.

"Well, love, I'd better get in to work," Arthur said as he stood up from where he had been sitting drinking his morning tea, "I'll be late tonight. We have a planned raid on a shop in Knockdown Alley this afternoon."

"Do be careful," Molly said as she turned around and kissed her husband of twenty-two years.

"I will. Amelia has assigned us three aurors for escort," Arthur said as he walked over and kissed his wife goodbye and then flooed out of the house.

Molly remembered when they had met on the Hogwarts Express in nineteen sixty-five when a shy Arthur had asked to sit in her compartment since everywhere was full. She remembered blushing and nodding her head as the boy had pulled his trunk in and sat down across from her. Both of them were in Gryffindor but never talked except for a few words between classes. By the time the train had reached Hogwarts, the third year Molly was determined to have the boy as hers. Later that year just before the first Hogsmead trip, she slipped him a mild love potion with an attraction potion keyed to her.

Arthur cornered her just before lunch and asked her to go with him, and sealed it with a kiss. The couple spent the next year attending the trips to the small town with help from Molly's potions. By forth year, Arthur was smitten with her and she had discontinued the potions. They were married in the summer of nineteen sixty-nine and young William was born in November of the nineteen-seventy. Arthur went into the ministry and she was sure he would archive great things; she was disappointed that he was content to be just a minor head of a department.

The children came regularly after that and the war intensified where she was afraid for her family after her brothers were killed fighting the forces of You-Know-Who. Several things happened in nineteen eighty-one, You-Know-Who was defeated by the son of a Noble house and left an orphan. She gave birth to her only daughter and their plan to acquire the Potter fortune for her family. It started with reading the Boy-Who-Lived books to her daughter and hinting how much Ginevra looked like Lily Potter and that the pictures on the book showed that Harry looked like his father. As the years progressed, Ginevra went from admiration for the young boy to full fledged love for the Boy-Who-Lived. On her ninth birthday, Molly had told her that she was going to become Ginevra Molly Potter when she graduated from Hogwarts and marry the boy of her dreams.

She was ecstatic that the plan was coming together but now she had to figure out how to get the boy to think of them as their new family. Percy was out, he was to rule minding while the twins were to honest and all they wanted to do was prank like her brothers so that left her youngest son Ron. With a huff, she opened the door and called him in.

Ron had just thrown a gnome for what had been his longest throw yet when his mother called him. 'Maybe its lunch time,' he thought as he headed for the opened door.

Stepping into the combined kitchen and dining room he found his mum casting spells at the ceiling and stairs, "You called mum? Is lunch ready? I'm starved."

"No, it's not lunch time you ate less than an hour ago," Molly said with a huff, "sit down."

"Seems like it's been forever," Ron mumbled as he sat at the table.

"Now look, you will be starting Hogwarts at the end of the month and I have a job for you. It's a known fact that Harry Potter will be starting this year and he has been raised by muggles…"

"What? What about his adventures in the books? All the things he's done," Ron blurted out.

"I don't know. All I know is that Dumbledore placed him with his muggle relatives because all his magical ones were either dead or in prison. Now, when you get on the train, you are to find him and befriend him. Dumbledore told me a week ago that Hagrid was going to be introducing him to the magical world and I remember how forgetful the man is and he will probably not tell him how to get on the train. Now I want him to start thinking of us as his new family so you must find him and befriend him…"

"Why?" Ron asked.

"I want him to start thinking of us as family and your sister is so in love with him that in a few years they will start dating and then marry. Remember this, he's very rich and he would share with his new family when he comes into his inheritance when he's seventeen. I am sure Ginny could talk him into give you a couple of million galleons so you could follow your dream of owning and managing your favorite Quidditch team," Molly said with a grin as Ron's eyes glazed over, 'better then the _Imperius Curse_ she thought.'

"Yeah," Ron said as he drooled.

"Good! Now head back outside. I'll call you in for lunch and make you an extra large sandwich. Just remember this is our secret, if you tell anyone then we'll never get the money. While you're working I'll find the pictures of James Potter so you know what his son looks like," Molly stated as she walked her son to the door.

"I'll remember, Mum," Ron said as he walked out the door still in a daze as his mother turned to start making lunch.

.

**ooOoOoo**

.

Harry walked into the dining room and found his family eating. Sitting down, he started filling his plate with a little of everything. Harry listened as the adults talked about their schools they attended and each had their best points. He was really sliding towards Tokyo Magical Academy because of the many classes he could choose from. A noise had him looking to the door and he saw one of the temple monks standing there with a packet.

Kiyomi went over to the man, bowed and took the packet and came back to the table. She knelt there separating the mail in to piles. One she placed beside her plate, two more next to her fathers and Nicks and the last were two letters she handed to Harry.

"Harry, you have a letter from Luna and another from Padma, and they have been translated for you as well," Kiyomi said.

"Awesome," Harry replied as he opened the letter from Luna and ran his fingers across the page, "Luna and her Dad are going to Switzerland this year for their expedition. She says hello to everyone and for me to pet my Snorkacks."

Minerva blinked at Harry's words and said, "Luna as in Luna Lovegood?"

"Yes, we met last year, here in Japan. Nice girl. She loves my familiars and calls them Snorkacks," Harry said as he opened the second letter.

"And what are you familiars?" Minerva asked.

"Wolpertingers," Harry said as he read Padma's letter.

"And what is a Wolpertinger?" she asked.

"I can show you, later. Dad, Padma says her father's posting in the UK will be longer. She and her sister Parvati will be attending Hogwarts," Harry said with a sigh.

"Patil?" Minerva asked as she remembered the name from the Hogwarts list.

"Yes. Pads, is my best friend. We love studying together and we send each other books so we can build up each other's library," Harry stated and then stood, "Can I be excused?"

"Go ahead Harry, we'll talk later," Nick said.

Minerva watched as Harry left the room. When the door slid closed, she asked, "Is he alright?"

"Padma and Harry were looking forward to attending Tokyo Magical Academy together," Nick said as he wiped his mouth and picked up his mail.

"I see… well if he attends Hogwarts she will be there," Minerva replied.

"Which will give him at least two friends, even if he's not as close to Parvati as he is to Padma," Kiyomi said as she stacked her mail and then asked, "What about Miss Lovegood, why does she not attend this year?"

"The cutoff date for Hogwarts is September first, and Miss Lovegood is only ten, her birthday is not until September third," Minerva stated.

"So she has to wait a whole year because she missed the date by two days?" Nick asked.

"Yes… however there are exceptions. One is if the parents would have no way to watch over the child due to a dangerous situation. Another is if her magical core is strong enough…"

"Well her core is, she has been casting spells here in the Empire for the last year when she visits. Her specialty is charms," Zatoichi stated.

.

**ooOoOoo**

.

Minister for Magic Cornelius Fudge sat back in his comfortable chair and smiled. Life was good! He had finally made it to the top after twenty-five years working for the Ministry. He now had his first year under his belt as the new Minister of Magic. The bribes… contributions to his election campaign… were still rolling in. He had several people he trusted and offered him the advice they thought he needed. Sipping his glass of Firewhiskey, he picked up the next parchment on his desk. It was a new law forbidding dark creatures like Vampires and Werewolves from leaving the country unless the ministry gave permission and a fee was paid. The law was being backed by his old friend Lord Lucius Malfoy and his Undersecretary Deloris Umbridge. He thought about the bill and could see the benefits that could come from the law. Signing it for deliberation by the Wizengamot, he picked up the next parchment when his secretary came in.

"What is it Helga?" he asked the blond as she came to a stop by his desk.

"Sir, a Mr. Ashton is here to see you. He says he has something for you," Helga Blackthorn said as she looked at her boss.

"Ashton? I don't know anyone by that name," he replied after thinking for a few moments.

"He said to remind you about Greystock…"

"Show him in, now," he ordered as he remembered the name from a case fourteen years before when he worked in the Department of Magical Accidents and Catastrophes.

"Yes, sir," Helga replied and left the office.

Cornelius moved the scrolls to the side and waited as the door opened and a gentleman in his fifties stepped in, "That will be all, Helga," he said. He gestured the man to the chair as he said, "have a seat."

"No, this will not take long," the man said as he watched the door close.

As soon as the door closed Cornelius activated the secure wards that would prevent anyone from listing in on the conversation, "We're safe. What do you want?"

"I have news for you. News that will be worth a lot of money for me," he hinted.

"What news and how much?" Cornelius asked.

"It deals with Harry Potter and I'd say five thousand should do," the man said.

"What? Ridiculous, maybe fifty at most," Cornelius replied.

"Nah, Fudge this could bring the government down. So I say seven thousand…"

Cornelius sputtered, "What? You just said five."

"That was before I realized you think this is a negotiation. It's not. Ten thousand, now."

"Fine," Cornelius stammered as he pulled out his bank book and wrote out a ten thousand galleon cash transaction to the bearer. Ripping the parchment out, he handed it to the man and asked, "Now what is your news? It had better be worth it."

"Harry Potter is not attending Hogwarts. Rumor has it has it he is living in Japan, and was abused badly by his muggle family," the man said as he put the slip in his pocket.

"How did you hear about this," Cornelius asked as he thought of the ramifications to the government if it was true.

"Hagrid went to the Hogs Head in Hogsmead and drank quite a bit of liquor last night. He was sent to reintroduce Harry Potter to the magical world. Seems he already knows about it from his new family in Japan. When he told Hagrid he wasn't attending and to go back to England, Hagrid arrived by international portkey and went directly to the castle and confronted Dumbledore. It seems the discussion between Professor McGonagall and Dumbledore was very heated."

"I see. Thank you. You have your money, if you find out anything else, let me know," Cornelius said as he guided the man to the door. As soon as the man was walking away he looked over at Helga, "Get me Deloris now."

"Yes, Sir," Helga replied and wrote out a note and tapped it with her wand.

Before Cornelius could shut the door, the note had transformed into a paper airplane and flew off. Refilling his glass of Firewhiskey, he sat down at his desk and thought of what would happen if Harry Potter did not attend the school. How could he force the boy to attend if he still refused, he was thinking as a knock sounded on the door, and his undersecretary came in.

"What is the matter, Cornelius?" Deloris asked in a sweet sounding voice.

"I just received disturbing news," he said as he picked up his glass and took another sip.

"Is it those nasty werewolves? I told you we should just dispose of them. Or is it those sub-intelligent Goblins?" she asked.

"Neither, it seems that Dumbledore sent Hagrid to reintroduce Harry Potter to the magical world. He is refusing to come to the school," Cornelius replied, "If he doesn't attend it could bring down the government."

Deloris sat down and tapped her chin with her finger as she thought of a plan and then she smiled, "If he refuses to attend, then he forfeits his inheritance. There is a law on the books that says we can seize a vault if the person is deemed unfit to be a wizard or witch."

"How can he be deemed unfit?" Cornelius asked.

"Why he is giving up his magic to be a muggle. That makes him unfit. Besides he is just a halfblood, think of what we could do with the Potter fortune in our hands," Deloris smiled evilly as she thought of the millions of galleons and heirlooms in the Potter vault.

"You're right," Cornelius said and grinned, as he asked, "Does the Wizengamot have to decide if he's unfit?"

"No, I don't think so. Just two senior government officials, if I remember right," Deloris stated, "But I think if he doesn't attend you are right. It could bring the government down. I suggest you yell at Dumbledore and tell him if Harry doesn't attend, he will be out of a job. Have him removed from his positions. He has held them for too long as it is."

"You're right, he has. Stay here, I'll yell at Dumbledore and then we'll go seize the boy's family vault and leave him with just his trust vault. Just in case he does show," Cornelius said as he went to the fireplace and threw some floo powder in.

"Headmaster's office, Hogwarts," he said as he leaned in and shouted, "DUMBLEDORE!"

.

**ooOoOoo**

.

Albus Dumbledore was sitting at his desk examining the blood red stone that he removed from the bank the day before. He finally had his old master's Philosopher Stone in his hands and he was determined to figure out how it worked before he set up the tests for young Harry. He knew that his Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Quirinus Quirrell was possessed by some type of spirit. He would bet his bags of sherbet lemons it was Voldemort. His plan was for Harry to confront the possessed teacher, and die. He would then swoop in and avenge his weapon by killing Voldemort. Pulling out a jeweler's glass he examined the stone and was startled to find runes engraved on the surface.

"DUMBLEDORE!"

Albus almost dropped the stone, but quickly recovered and set the stone aside, "Ahh Minister how are you this fine day?"

"Don't give me pleasantries. If Harry Potter doesn't attend Hogwarts, then you better look for a new job!" Cornelius snarled out and then he pulled back out of the flames and they went back to normal.

"Damn it! How did he find out?" he asked himself as he picked up a sherbet lemon and popped it in his mouth, "Don't worry Minister, Harry Potter will attend and die."

"Now where was I? Oh yes," Albus said as he picked up the glass again and the stone.

.

**ooOoOoo**

.

Cornelius stood up and stretched. Turning around he saw that Deloris was holding a scroll out and he took it and examined it. He quickly signed the seizure form and said, "Shall we, my dear?"

"We shall," Deloris said with an evil laugh.

The two left the ministry and headed for Diagon Alley with the Minister's guards. They arrived and noticed the alley was very busy with parents chauffeuring their children around to the various stores while others were entering and leaving the bank. Going up the steps, they pushed their way inside and saw the bank was very busy. Going to one of the lines, they walked up until they reached the teller who was helping a wizard.

"You! Tell the Potter account manager, I wish to see him," Cornelius ordered.

Bloodbiter looked over at the fat wizard and snarled out; "Wait your turn," as he stacked several coins up in front of the wizard he was helping.

Cornelius started to turn red and he blustered, "Do you know who I am?"

"A rude wizard. Now, wait your turn," Bloodbiter replied as he looked at the wizard he was helping, "There you go Mr. Grey, have a pleasant day."

"Thank you, Bloodbiter, may your enemies tremble in fear," he replied.

"And may your gold multiply," Bloodbiter said and then looked at Cornelius and asked, "Now what do you want, wizard."

"I order you to get me the Potter account manager," Cornelius demanded as he slapped his fat hand down on the counter.

"Then you…"

"Follow me, Wizard," another goblin said.

Cornelius turned around and looked at the goblin who came up behind them, "Who the bloody hell are you?"

"I am Stoneaxe, the account manager for the Potter, Black, Bones and Greengrass accounts," Stoneaxe said and turned and walked away.

The two followed the goblin down a long hallway and entered a large office. The desk the goblin sat at was made in the seventeenth century and donated to the account manager of the Potters. The floor and walls were white marble with gold inlay, and four globes stood in each corner of the room, lighting the room up for all. On one wall was a book shelf filled with hundreds of books.

Stoneaxe sat down behind his desk and looked at the two wizards, "What do you want?"

Cornelius cleared his throat and said, "By order of the Ministry, the Potter accounts have been seized."

"Really… and you have documentation of this seizure?" Stoneaxe asked as he leaned back in his chair.

"Of course he does, and show respect, he is the minister of magic," Deloris snarled out.

"For now, he is. Let me see this order," Stoneaxe said as he held out his hand.

Pulling out the scroll, Cornelius dropped it on the goblin's desk.

Picking up the scroll, Stoneaxe read the order of seizure and then looked at the wizard, "Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Of course," Deloris snarled out, "Come on give it to us."

"As you wish! Be on your own heads," Stoneaxe replied as he stood up, "Follow me."

Stoneaxe walked out of the office, the witch and wizard following him. He smirked as he knew what was coming. Reaching the carts, he said, "Enter the cart."

He watched as the two squeezed into the cart and then stepped into the driving sections, "Hold on," he said as he pushed the lever forwards and the cart took off.

He grinned again as the two behind him screamed as he used his magic to make the cart go faster. He wanted to laugh when Fudge screamed out about his hat. Three minutes of travel, using the worst tracks and the longest ones he could they arrived on level six and the cart came to a screeching halt.

"Vault number 12, the vault of The Most Ancient and Noble House of Potter," he said as he stepped out of the cart.

Stoneaxe watched as the two climbed out of the cart on shaky legs and looked at the door with the Potter Crest on the door of two dragons in flight, clutching a lance in their front claws.

"Well open it," Cornelius ordered.

"I will ask this once more. Are you sure you wish to try and confiscate the Most Ancient and Noble House of Potter's family vault?"

"Yes, now open the door you…" a hand came around Deloris face and flattened against her lips.

"Yes, we do," Cornelius ordered.

"Ok," Stoneaxe replied and turned to the door and starting to chant as he finished the chant, he stepped away from the door.

The door started smoking as the seals were forced open. Then steam shot from the top as locks were unlocked and then a grinding noise was heard and then a large crack. The door split down the middle, and the dragon's heads came down from their upright position.

"Who dares force these doors?" the one on the left said.

"We are the guardians," said the one on the right and then it sniffed, "I smell no Potter blood."

The first dragon sniffed, "I concur. No Potter blood."

"WHO DARES TO INVADE THE POTTER VAULT?"

Stoneaxe watched as the Minister and his Undersecretary were enveloped in steam from the dragon's nostrils and then their tongues came out of the two dragons and licked the two's faces. As the tongues went back in to the dragons mouths, the two human's eyes rolled up into the back of their heads and they hit the ground in a faint.

"Peace, mighty guardians, go back to sleep," Stoneaxe said and he watched as the two dragons reformed to the door and the door locked down again.

Looking down at the two humans he snickered, "I'll have to send a message to young Harry. He will get a kick out of it," he said as he pulled his knife out and waved it over the two on the ground.

"Wakie wakie you thieves, it's time to learn your lesson," Stoneaxe said as his magic flared and the witch and wizard groaned and woke up.

"What the bloody hell are those?" Cornelius screamed out as he scooted away from the doors.

The dragon on the left turned its head and looked Cornelius in the face, "You have been marked thief. Come before us again and it's your own peril," and then their eyes closed.

"They are the vault guardians for the Most Ancient and Noble House of Potter and I did warn you," Stoneaxe replied and then asked, "They are sleeping again. Do you wish to try your confiscation tactic again?"

Both witch and wizard shook their heads no, and clambered back into the cart. Stoneaxe followed them and took them back to the lobby, as he let them out he said, "I'd suggest you never try that again on one of the fifteen founding family vaults!"

He watched them rush out of the bank, and laughed as he headed back to his office. Several witches and wizards shivered and looked at the Goblin laughing as they thought, 'That's not good.'

.

**ooOoOoo**

.

Minerva went looking for Harry and found him sitting at the edge of a small stream that wandered the backyard in a circle. He was throwing something into the water and she was amazed at the color of the fish swimming in the water.

"They're called nishikigoi here in Japan, or Koi around the world. They are of the carp family that are kept for decorative purposes in outdoor koi ponds or water gardens like this one. They are very friendly, and love to be fed. They can grow up to four and a half feet, and supposedly can live up to two hundred years," Harry said as he gestured to the seat beside him.

Minerva sat down and looked at the multiple colors of fish. She noticed some were quite large and could be about three and a half feet long, "They're beautiful," she said and then looked around and noticed several men and woman around the garden that seemed to be in meditation, "and this garden is beautiful as well."

"It's our meditation garden," Harry replied and then offered the cup he was holding, "Here."

Minerva took the cup and picked up a few of the pellets inside. She watched as Harry picked a few out of his other hand and tossed them into the water. The fish swarmed the area and quickly started gobbling the food up.

"Luna loves them, she will sit for hours reaching in and petting them. How she gets them not to swim away, I don't know but it's amazing to watch. Pads, likes to sit out here and read like I do…" Harry stopped talking for a second and then asked, "Professor, I know in my mum's journals that you are head of Gryffindor and that she was a lion. But I don't see me in your house. I and Pads are more Ravenclaw than anything. Would you be mad if I wasn't in your house?"

"No, I wouldn't. I would be happy no matter what house you were in," Minerva replied.

"Thank you," Harry said and then asked, "What about my robes? Without the dragons, I wouldn't be able to see at all… well not true, I would see a hazy outline of your magical energies, but in Hogwarts that would be blinded out by the wards of the school. Also, my swords are my focal that my grandfather had made for me, but I heard you use wands."

"You don't use wands here in the Empire?" Minerva asked.

"Oh, we do. We also use rings, amulets, and I heard one wizard uses his cufflinks while a witch that my grandfather knows uses wooden chopsticks," Harry replied as he tossed some more food out.

Minerva was shocked that there were so many different focals, here, "I never knew that there was so many focals used. We can try and find you a wand, but if we can't you can use your swords. As to your robes, I see no problem with them. I will authorize them if you come to the school."

"Thank you, professor," Harry replied and then turned and looked at the woman, "Can you tell me about my parents and grandparents? I have my grandparent's paintings, but I never found my parents'. They were in the cottage where they died, but were not recovered. Nor were their wands recovered."

Minerva smiled and then draped her left arm over the boys shoulder and pulled him into a hug, "Yes, I can. I first met your mother when I went to her house back in June of 1971 when I went to her house to deliver to her, a letter…"

.

.

.

_**First Edited By ChrisW, Futurist, Deenara**_

_**Final Edit By TeNdErLoin**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Harry Potter™ is a registered trademark and copyright (©) of J.K. Rollings and all that crap. The only thing mine is the idea and several characters. Everything else is hers including all the money... Blind Fury is owned by Interscope Communications and Zatoichi is owned by Chikashi Makiura… Damn wish they'd share.


	7. Chapter 7

**.**

**.**

**Harry Potter**

**.**

**Blind Fury**

**.**

**Chapter Seven **

.

.

.

.

NOTES: Sorry this is late, been sick and waiting for final edit.

This chapter is 6429 words. Enjoy.

"Hello." = English

"_Hello."_ = from one of the books.

"Hello." = Japanese

"_Hello."_ = Spell

.

.

.

.

**ooOoOoo**

_._

Harry spent the day listening to Professor McGonagall tell him about his mother, and what little she knew of her parents and a lot about his father and he was surprised to find out that she was his godmother. She also told him about going to school with his grandparents and his grandfather was a Gryffindor and his grandmother was a Ravenclaw. She told him about the pranks his grandmother pulled with her friends and how she seemed to have passed it on to her son. She seemed relieved when he told her he did not do pranks. He cried when he found out his both sets of his grandparents were murdered by the Death Eaters, his mother's family were killed in their living room late one evening and his father's parents were killed in Diagon Alley, but they did not go alone. They took nine of them with them before Voldemort showed up personally and killed them.

Later he pulled out his Yamaha flute and played for her. He started with traditional music from Japan, and then branched to American and United Kingdom. It was when he played Amazing Grace for her and he told her it was for his parents and their parents which made her cry. After dinner he introduced her to Fu Manchew and Lo Pan his familiars. He laughed when she said she didn't know what to make of them and then he bid her good night and said he would have an answer for her in the morning.

After leaving the adults to talk in the library, Harry went in to his bedroom, petted Fu Manchew and Lo Pan for a few minutes and then sat and wrote in his personal journal. He wrote everything down that Professor McGonagall had told him about his family so he would have a record of the stories to pass on to his children. Just before he was going to bed, he received a letter that made him start thinking about what he was going to do.

.

**ooOoOoo**

_._

Harry was awake early the next morning of August the fourth of nineteen ninety-one. He was up on the highest peak of the temple, watching as the sun rose in the east. It reminded him of a starburst, as he watched the rays break through the clouds and cross the land.

As the sun warmed his body, he sat in a lotus position with his hands on his lap, palms up. He was thinking on several things. One should he go to Hogwarts and give it a try, and the second was about the message that had been delivered to his goblin post box. His friend's faces were in his mind as he opened his eyes once more and looked out over the land. With his decisions made, he stood up and left the roof and headed to the dining room where he found his adopted mother eating.

"Good morning, Mother," Harry said as he walked up behind her and kissed her cheek.

"Good morning, Harry. Have you made your decision?" Kiyomi asked.

"I think I will try it for one year. If I like it, I go back next year but I won't promise," Harry replied as he sat down and started filling his plate.

"Good," she said as she picked up the newspaper and turned it over, "you know we will miss you."

"Yes, and I'll miss everyone here, but at least I will have some friends going there and Padma and I both have the same interests," Harry replied and then thought about how it would have been if he hadn't known about the magical world and he shivered.

"What is the matter?" she asked as Professor McGonagall came in, "Good morning Professor. Tea?"

"I'll just miss everyone, I guess," Harry replied as he picked up a slice of toast and buttered it.

"Good morning and please," Minerva said as she sat down, "How are you, Mr. Potter."

"I am doing well. Professor, I have decided to try your school. I will give it one year. If it works out, I'll return next year. Otherwise, I will attend Tokyo Magical Academy next year," Harry said as he picked up his bowl of yogurt and took a bite.

Minerva looked at the young boy before replying, "I am pleased you will at least try the school. As you know, the school year begins on the first of September. You travel from Kings Cross station up through the country to Scotland and Hogwarts. The trip takes seven hours so I suggest you pack a lunch because all that is offered on the train is candy and pumpkin juice…"

"Pumpkin juice? That sounds gross," Harry said interrupting the professor.

"It's actually very good," Remus stated as he came in and sat down.

"Doesn't sound good to me. Tell me professor, they do offer other drinks in the school?" Harry asked.

"Milk, water and tea is provided at each meal," Minerva said as she took a sip of her tea.

"Guess I better stock up on some coke, orange crush, and other drinks I like in my trunk," Harry said as a glass appeared in front of him and he picked it up and took a large gulp of his orange juice just as Remus walked in with his adopted father.

"Professor, I do have one question. How will I do potions? It's not like I can see the color of the potion since I see everything in shades of black and white," Harry asked.

"You will be exempt from potions," Minerva replied as she took a bite of her scrambled eggs.

"Harry, I have some news for you. The guild is working on some new robes and from what we hear from the crafters, they are hoping it will allow us to see colors as well," Nick said as he slid into his seat, "Good morning everyone."

"Morning dad," Harry replied and then said, "To see colors again would be fantastic."

Minerva closed her eyes and took a deep breath to settle herself as anger flared through her mind at what the Dursleys did to Harry. When she felt settled, she went back to eating.

"I agree with you Harry, as you know I haven't seen colors since I lost my sight in Vietnam, and your grandfather was born blind. The rune robes we wear are fantastic, but to see the setting sun again, I miss it," Nick said as he started eating.

"I know, Dad, I… I think what I miss most is seeing the world come alive in aunt Petunia's garden while I was being forced to weed it. Watching the trees change color and the seasons come in," Harry replied as he ate some more breakfast.

The conversation was tearing Minerva apart inside and she quickly finished her meal. Wiping her mouth she stood up, "I would like to thank all of you for your hospitality. Remus, the movie was interesting last night. Mr. Potter, I'll see you on September first at Hogwarts."

"You're welcome, Minerva," Remus replied as he hugged his former head of house, "Have a safe trip home."

"Minerva, it was nice having you here. Maybe next time you can spend more time and see some of our country," Kiyomi replied as she hugged the older woman as well.

"I would like that, Kiyomi," Minerva said as she dug into her bag and pulled out a packet of information and the ticket for Harry, "Mr. Potter, here is your muggle raised kit and I know you do know about the magical world now, but I am duty bound to give this to you along with your vault key that the Headmaster asked me to give you. Your ticket is also enclosed in the packet. I am sure Remus can tell you how to get on the train."

Harry took the packet and key, and set it on the table as he stood up. He hugged the professor and said, "Thank you, and I'll see you on the first."

Just as they started to leave, one of the monks came in and set a stack of letters down in front of Harry.

Harry looked at the stack and he sighed, "I bet they're from Hogwarts."

Remus picked up the stack and started flipping through them and counting, "Yes, sixty-four acceptance letters. Minerva, what is Albus doing?"

Minerva took the stack from Remus and replied, "I don't know but I will find out," as she put the letters in her hand bag.

"Thank you Professor, and see you on the first," Harry said as they walked to the main doors. Kiyomi and Harry watched as the professor left the temple and headed down the trail with Remus. When they were out of sight, Harry went back to the dining room and finished his meal.

.

**ooOoOoo**

_._

Minerva arrived in the magical section of Tokyo and headed for the book shop. Looking around at all the books she was amazed by what she saw. There were more books here than what their local book store stocked, and in different languages, too. Grabbing a basket, she headed for the English section, she start browsing through the titles. Thirty minutes later, twenty-seven books of various topics had her spending all her Japanese money and an additional twelve galleons. With her bags shrunken, she headed for the Portkey terminal and home where she arrived two hours later in the British ministry. Taking the nearest floo, she flooed to her office and headed for the headmaster's office.

She was humming an old Scottish tune as she reached the gargoyle and said, "Snickers."

The gargoyle jumped aside and she stepped up on to the landing and went up the stairs to the door. As she reached the knock, she was invited in. Opening the door, she stepped into the room and nodded, "Good afternoon, Albus."

"Welcome back, Minerva, how did it go?" Albus Dumbledore asked as he sat back in his chair with the sparkle in his eyes.

"You have one year, and only one year," Minerva said as she sat down.

"One year for what?" Dumbledore asked as the sparkles left and fear hit him.

"You have one year to convince Mr. Potter to stay in the British Magical world. With his adopted parents' permission, he will give it a go as he calls it. If he is not satisfied, he will transfer to Tokyo Magical Academy next year, which I found out is the top school in the world," Minerva said as she reached into her purse and pulled out a small book, "Don't give me the spew that we're the top school, as we're not. His father gave me that last night."

Tossing the book on the desk, Albus could see the title, 'Magical schools, universities and academies of the world and their ranking.' Picking up the book, he looked at it and then set it down.

"Then where are we in the ranking?" Albus asked.

Minerva pointed at the book and replied, "There are five hundred and twelve schools listed in that book. Beauxbatons Academy of Magic is listed as number fifty-seven; the Durmstrang Institute is listed as two hundred and ninety-eight…"

Albus looked at his second in command as she stopped talking. Reaching for the book again, he asked, "What is wrong?"

"We're listed as three hundred and seventy. We have failed our charges and it's the fault of you, Trelawney, Binns and Severus plus our lack of keeping a qualified DADA teacher. As you know we teach Astronomy, Charms, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Herbology, History of Magic, Potions, and Transfiguration as our core classes with Ancient Runes, Arithmancy, Care of Magical Creatures, Divination, and Muggle Studies as our electives. That is seven core classes, and five electives. Tokyo Magical Academy teaches twenty-nine courses," seeing the shocked look, she added, "They teach twenty magical and nine mundane subjects to their students. Do you remember Joshua Yamaguchi?"

Albus recognized the name, but couldn't place it, "The name is familiar… wait he was one of your lions. He vanished twelve years ago I think. We assumed the Death Eaters wiped his family out and his body was never found. Why?"

"Joshua Yamaguchi transferred to Tokyo Magical Academy after his family witnessed Voldemort's attack on Diagon Alley that killed thirty-seven people. He graduated with what would be fourteen of our OWLS and seventeen NEWTS. He has masteries in Transfiguration, Charms, Runes and Defensive Magic as well as a minor in Curse Breaking which he is working for his next masteries in."

"That's impossible; no one can do that many courses in a week," Albus stated.

"Read the book; look at the courses they offer. Some are only one or two terms, most are three, five and seven years. The Academy starts their first class at seven am, their last at six pm. Each class is one hour a day for four days. They have a three day weekend to do their homework and relax. The Asian countries emphasize learning as the children's primary responsibility. The Academy has a class attendance of twenty students per class, with last year's imput of new students at three hundred and twenty-six students. The school has an average of twenty-two hundred students and employs three hundred and twelve teachers, of which, nine are Potion Masters. Their graduating class last year was three hundred and ninety-seven students. We had fifty-seven. Tell me Albus, what is wrong with that picture?"

"I will read it and try and figure out what to do, but you know my hands are limited by the board…"

"Then use your common sense. We have two of the four Heirs of the Founders attending this year. Talk with them; tell them what is going on. I am sure Mr. Potter and Miss Bones will help us. The Bones know Susan is the heir to Hufflepuff, but on Mr. Potter I am not sure. He may or may not know he is the Heir to the Gryffindor line. He does have access to the family journals that James showed me one day when I stayed at Potter Manor so I'm sure he does. With the Slytherin line dead due to Mr. Potter defeating Voldemort, and the loss of the Ravenclaw line many years ago, they own this school between them. Talk with them, tell them what's going on, and ask them for help. You and the board cannot touch the vaults of those two lines, but they can. You say we need more gold? Well their vaults are set up to help the school. Have them fire the board and hire new ones to run it. You need to do something, or we will keep losing students and slip further behind in the lineup," Minerva stopped and reached into her hand bag, before continuing, "Now I want to know why you sent so many owls?" she said as she tossed a stack of unopened letters on the desk.

Albus blanched as he looked at the letters and then replied, "I wanted to make sure he received the letters. The owls never returned."

Minerva pinched her nose as she closed her eyes, "Albus, you do know the owls have to fly to London, take the owl gate from there to Berlin, then from Berlin they fly to the nearest Russian gate which is in Kiev. With the direct gate from Berlin and Moscow shut down do to their hostility towards each other. The poor birds have a long flight. So once in Kiev, they can use the first Russian gate to get to Moscow where they gate across Siberia and get to Peking and then with the hostilities from Japan and China, they have to fly to the Japanese Islands and to their final destination. That takes twenty-six hours of flying. He received the first letter then two, then four then eight and onward. This morning, sixty-four letters arrived. You need to stop your games; he and his family were quite worried about the health of the owls that were exhausted. The monks of the temple are overwhelmed nursing our owls back to health. How many were you sending tomorrow? Never mind, Tippy," she said.

A pop sounded and a house elf appeared, "You called Mrs. Kitty?"

"Yes, are their anymore letters to be sent out to Mr. Potter?" Minerva asked.

"Stacks and stacks, but no more owls to send them," Tippy replied.

"I see," she said as she glared at the headmaster, "Please destroy all unsent letters."

"Yes, Mrs. Kitty," and the little elf popped away.

"Really Albus, you need to stop these games," Minerva stated as she stood up, looked at her boss, "Head my words. If this continues, we… the British Magical world… will slip away," she said as she walked to the door and exited the office leaving a shocked man behind him.

.

**ooOoOoo**

_._

The next twenty days passed quickly for Harry and his family. On the twenty-fourth, Harry, Nick, Zatoichi and Kiyomi took a portkey from Tokyo Japan to Paris France and floo'd to Calais where they took a ferry to England. They arrived in London late on the twenty-fifth. They spent the next four days seeing the sights around London before heading to Diagon Alley on the thirtieth to pick up his supplies that he couldn't get in Japan. Namely a wand and he wanted to see what books he could find along with checking in with Gringotts.

Harry followed his adopted parents and grandfather and Remus to the Leaky Caldron. He had changed his appearance to look like a mix of his adopted parents. He had the facial features of his mother and his father's hair as they entered the Leaky Caldron.

Remus led the way passed the bar and to the back of the room and out into the small courtyard.

"Why are we here?" Harry asked as he looked around the courtyard and the small alley that went to the main road.

"This is the entrance to Diagon Alley," Remus replied as he pulled his wand up, and said, "Now watch."

Harry watched as Remus touched _the brick_ and the brick started to_ quiver _and then_ it wriggled. _Then a glow started forming in the middle if the wall and _a small hole appeared._ The glow seemed to spread as the hole_ grew wider and wider. _When it was finished _a second later they were facing an archway large enough _to allow a troll to walk through. The_ archway _opened _onto a cobbled street that twisted and turned out of sight._

Remus looked at his extended family and said, "Everyone, I would like to welcome you all to the British magical shopping center known as Diagon Alley."

Harry grinned as he looked through the hole and then looked up at Remus, "Well let's get going," he said as he stepped through the archway.

His family quickly followed and Harry looked back and saw the archway shimmer and form back into a solid wall, "Awesome," Harry stated as the wall closed.

"Yes it is. So what's first on the list that you need?" Remus asked.

"Well all I really need is a wand and the bookstore," Harry replied, and then said, "After that its Gringotts."

"Well let's get your wand first, because I know how you are with bookstores," Remus suggested and started walking.

Harry followed his adopted uncle with his family behind him. As they walked, Harry using the dragons on his robes was able to place each building as Remus named them for him. They walked past the gleaming white building of Gringotts and continued on to a small _narrow and shabby_ shop. Harry couldn't see the gold writing on the door but Remus said the name for him.

"This is Ollivanders, maker of _fine wands_ and the only wand maker in England and the shop has been open since 382 B.C.," Remus said as he opened the door and they stepped inside.

_A tinkling bell rang somewhere in the depths of the shop as they stepped inside. It was a tiny place, empty except for a single, spindly chair that _Remus_ sat in to wait._ Harry stood at the counter and waited for someone to come to the front. He noticed the stacks of boxes on the shelves as if it was a library. Magic was heavy in the air, and it seemed to radiate a felling of mystery.

"_Good afternoon," said a soft voice. _

Harry turned his head and looked to the left hand corner of the shelving section where a man stepped into view. He was about ninety if he was a day over hundred.

"_Hello," said Harry awkwardly._

"A new student, I see, here for his first wand. By your robes, I would say you're from the Empire," Ollivander said as he came to a stop in front of the boy and then looked at Remus, "Remus Lupin, eleven inches, swishy, made of red cedar and with a core of a chimera. A powerful wand for defense."

"Correct as usual Mr. Ollivander, and how are you doing this fine day?" Remus replied.

Ollivander smiled as he remembered Remus getting his first wand, "I am doing well. Now who do we have here?"

"This is Nick and Kiyomi Parker and her father Zatoichi…"

"The Blind Samurai! Welcome to my store, sir," Ollivander said as he bowed.

"Thank you," Zatoichi replied as he bowed back, "My grandson Harry needs a wand."

Remus waited a second and then continued, "We need to be discreet, for Harry, here. He is the adopted son of Nick and Kiyomi and his name is Harry Potter."

"I see! So, you have been living in the Empire?" Ollivander asked as he looked at the young boy, "You must be under a powerful glamour. _I remember your mother and_ _it seems only yesterday she was in here herself, buying her first wand. Ten and a quarter inches long, swishy, made of willow. Nice wand for charm work."_

_Mr. Ollivander moved closer to Harry. Harry _noticed that he never_ blinked._

"_Your father, on the other hand, favored a mahogany wand. Eleven inches. Pliable. A little more power and excellent for transfiguration. Well, I say your father favored it - it's really the wand that chooses the wizard, of course."_

_Mr. Ollivander had come so close that he and Harry were almost nose to nose. _

"Strange, I still cannot detect the glamour," Ollivander said.

"That's because it's not. I am a Metamorphomagus," Harry stated.

"I see. So you moved the scar?" he asked.

"What scar?" Harry replied and the whole time knowing what the man asked.

"You're supposed to have a lightning bolt scar right here," Ollivander said as he reached out and touched Harry's forehead with a long, white finger.

"No, sorry no scar," Harry replied as he waited, "Can we get my wand?"

"Yes, yes of course," Ollivander replied and then asked as _he pulled a long tape measure with silver markings out of his pocket. "Which is your wand arm?"_

"I'm ambidextrous. Will that be a problem?" Harry asked.

"No, no problem," Ollivander replied with a smile.

"_Hold out your _arms_. That's it." _Ollivander ordered as he started to_ measure Harry from _shoulders_ to _fingers_, then _wrists_ to elbow, _shoulders_ to floor, _knees_ to _armpits_ and round his head. As he measured, he said, "Every Ollivander wand has a core of a powerful magical substance, Mr. Potter. _Here in Britain, _we use unicorn hairs, phoenix tail feathers, and the heartstrings of dragons. No two Ollivander wands are the same, just as no two unicorns, dragons, or phoenixes are quite the same. And of course, you will never get such good results with another wizard's wand._ I have heard they use different cores in the Empire, and one day I would like to take a trip there and find out."

"I am sure Mr. Nagoya would be happy to show you what he uses in his focals," Kiyomi replied.

Harry watched as the _tape measure, which was measuring between his nostrils, was doing this on its own. Mr. Ollivander was flitting around the shelves, taking down boxes._

"_That will do," he said, and the tape measure crumpled into a heap on the floor. "Right then, Mr. Potter. Try this one. Beechwood and dragon heartstring. Nine inches. Nice and flexible. just take it and give it a wave."_

_Harry took the wand and waved it around a bit, but Mr. Ollivander snatched it out of his hand almost at once._

"No not that one. Try this one, _Maple and phoenix feather. Seven inches. Quite whippy. Try…"_

_Harry _took the wand to try, _but_ as soon as he_ raised the wand it was snatched back by Mr. Ollivander._

"_No, no - here, ebony and unicorn hair, eight and a half inches, springy. Go on, go on, try it out."_

_Harry tried _wand after wand, and was getting impatient because he wanted to hit the bookstore to see what they had. The more wands he tried, the happier Mr. Ollivander seemed to appear._ The pile of tried wands was mounting higher and higher on the spindly chair, _and the last count was one hundred and nine.

"_Tricky customer, eh? Not to worry, we'll find the perfect match here somewhere - I wonder, now - yes, why not - unusual combination - holly and phoenix feather, eleven inches, nice and supple."_

_Harry took the wand _and waved it and it was quickly snatched away.

"I really thought that one would be the one," Ollivander said as he went back among the stacks.

Harry sighed and waited for the man to come back and when he did he had six boxes with him that he set on the counter. They went through the first five and then he pulled the sixth out. If Harry could see the color, he would have seen it was white and had several runes engraved on it.

"Try this one, its white cedar with the feather and heartstring of an occamy. Not sure what it would be good in," Ollivander said as he handed the wand to the boy.

_He felt a sudden warmth in his fingers. He raised the wand above his head, brought it swishing down through the dusty air and a stream of red and gold sparks shot from the end like a firework, throwing dancing spots of light on to the walls. _Everyone_ clapped and Mr. Ollivander cried, "Oh, bravo! Yes, indeed, oh, very good._ You must let me know what subject is your best with this wand."

"I will, Mr. Ollivander. Can I get a wand polishing kit and a wand holster, as well," Harry replied.

Ollivander pulled out a kit and set it on the counter and then a box of wand holsters, "Go ahead and pick out which one you like. Each has anti-summoning charms and will turn invisible once the wand is holstered."

Kiyomi reached over and picked up a holster that was bright red and had small scales on it, "I think the Chinese Firebolt one," she said and then helped Harry put it on.

Once fastened, Harry slid his wand in and smiled, "Thank you, Mr. Ollivander. How much do I owe you?"

"That will be ten Galleons for the wand, three for the kit and two for the wand holster," Ollivander replied.

Harry pulled out his money bag and counted out the fifteen Galleons and placed them on the counter, "Thank you, sir and have a good day."

"You too, Mr. Potter, and I thank all of you for coming," Ollivander said as he bowed them out.

Harry led his family back to the bookstore where Zatoichi and his adopted parents separated from Harry and Remus and went to the ice cream shop while Remus and he entered the bookstore. With Remus' help, he gathered up his books that he would need and then the two of them started browsing the shelves. He found several books he didn't have including 'Curses and Counter-curses' (Bewitch Your Friends and Befuddle Your Enemies with the Latest Revenges: Hair Loss, Jelly-Legs, Tongue-Tying and Much, Much More) by Professor Vindictus Viridian and five others from the same author. Remus also got the list of all the other years and they picked them up as well as along with five additional books on Runes and Arithmancy he didn't have. The books came to a total of one hundred and ninety-seven Galleons. He had Remus shrink the stacks and he placed them in his pocket.

They rejoined his parents and headed for Gringotts. The meeting he had with his account manager had his blood boiling and he wondered what he could do about the attempted theft of his family vaults. He was so happy that Ragnok had authorized the move of his vaults to the Empire and they were out of their jurisdiction. He set up the plan on the lawsuits against the publishing house of the Harry Potter adventure books and the Ministry for the theft of his family cottage. With the help of the Goblins, once the house was taken back, it would go under a new Fidelius charm with Stoneaxe as the secret keeper. The Goblins would restore the cottage back to what it was before the attack and add a new library room to the building for five thousand Galleons which Harry thought was a steal. The third lawsuit was to get his Godfather a trial and try and clear his name.

The year before, Stoneaxe had come to Japan and told him about the discovery of a Horcrux in the Lestrange vault and how it was added to the detector. Using goblin spells on the detector, they found out that Voldemort had made six horcruxes. The one that was in Harry's scar was the sixth, and the cup they found in the Lestrange vault was the fifth. So with the detector they had jumped around the island and had finally located the rest. The first one they had detected was in Hogwarts. With Filius Flitwick, the Charms professor's help, Stoneaxe was searching the castle for it but hadn't found it as of yet. The next one detected was inside Malfoy Manor, and they were trying to figure out how to get it.

Two days after the one in Malfoy Manor was detected, another was found in a ring they found in Little Hangleton and found in the home of the Gaunts a pureblood line that died out in the forties. The ring was cleansed of the foul magic, and the horcrux was added to the detector. It immediately hit on one nearby. Using a map they triangulated the position, and found themselves outside the old Black Manor in London. They would have to wait until Sirius was freed to get access.

The ring and cup had been cleansed and deposited in the Potter vault as a gift to Harry for pointing them towards a class 100 banned object. Remus and Harry's family was disgusted by how far Voldemort had gone to survive and Harry had vowed to help find the one in Hogwarts and that was one of the primary reasons for Harry going. The Goblins had made a second detector and siphoned off a sliver of Voldemort's soul into it. That detector was given to Harry and it now resided in the trunk to be used inside Hogwarts along with a lead lined case to put the Horcrux in when it was found.

Harry looked over at Stoneaxe and just shook his head at the audacity of Voldemort, "So once we have all the parts then what?"

"We will continue to add the parts of his soul to the detector and have you come in and destroy it. That will complete your part of the prophecy and it will leave just his primary soul, once it leaves whatever is hosting it will die. Thus filling the part where he is slain by your hand," Stoneaxe said with a feral grin.

"Good, then on the weekends I will use the new detector in the watch to find it for you. Once I have found it, I'll give it to Professor Flitwick to get it to you," Harry stated.

"That is a sound plan. Now for the unfortunate news. We have located your uncle and aunt. What do you wish us to do?" Stoneaxe asked.

"Where are they?" Harry asked.

"They moved less then forty kilometers away and changed their names legally through the muggle court system. They used the murder of your parents as the reason since it was reported that they were killed by terrorists and that threats had been made against them and you. The courts allowed the name change. That was the reason it took so long to locate them. It seems that your uncle had it planned out before they took you to Japan and hurt you," Stoneaxe replied.

"I see," Harry said and then asked, "What did they say about me to the courts when it was discovered I wasn't with them?"

"That you were delivered to a family in Japan, that your parents will wished you to go to."

"Well I have found a family," Harry stated and then said, "Let them go but keep an eye on them. Let them know the magical world is watching and they cannot hide."

"We will do as you wish," Stoneaxe replied, "That's all I have for today expect this."

Stoneaxe place a small ring box on the desk and slid it over to Harry, "This is your Head of House ring. It has been worn by every male Potter since the thirteen hundreds."

Harry picked up the ring box and opened it. If he could see the colors he would have seen it was a ruby mounted to a solid gold ring that was engraved with phoenixes and dragons. Pulling the ring out, he could feel the magic inside of it. He sat there thinking if he should put it on or not.

"Harry, put it on. It will protect you from poisons and mind controls," Remus said as he patted his best friend's son on the shoulder.

"Mum, dad what do you think? Grandfather what about you?" Harry asked.

"Put it on, son," Nick said as Kiyomi nodded as well. Zatoichi nodded as well.

Harry took a deep breath and slowly let it out as he slipped the ring on. The ring flashed white and then shrunk to fit his finger.

"Wow! What a rush!" Harry said as he gripped his chair, and then shook his head.

"With that, we're finished. Good luck, Lord Potter," Stoneaxe said as he stood up.'

Harry stood, and bowed to his account manager, "Thank you, Stoneaxe. May your enemies falter and your gold grow."

"May your gold grow as well, Lord Potter and your enemies flee before you," Stoneaxe replied as he walked to the door and opened it.

"Harry and his family left the bank and headed for the hotel where they were staying, and then to dinner at an expensive restaurant that was suggested by the management.

.

**ooOoOoo**

_._

The next morning, Harry was up at seven, making sure everything was packed in his trunk. He was making sure everything was in its place when Kiyomi came into his room with a picnic basket.

"I got you some food. I made you some containers of chili dogs that you like with extra onions and cheese, some chili cheese fries, several bags of Cheese puffs, two thermoses of milk. Two twelve packs of coke and one of orange crush, as well as several boxes of Twinkies. There is enough in here for eight, just in case you make some friends other then Padma and Parvati which I assume you'll be sitting with and its under cooling and warming charms," Kiyomi said as she set the basket down on the bed. She then pulled Harry into a hug and said, "I love you."

Harry wrapped his arms around his mother and hugged her back, "Love you to Mum."

They broke apart and then Kiyomi helped him sort out everything. The basket was shrunk and placed into his fanny pack along with his box of tapes and Walkman and several books. Pulling his wand, he taped his closed trunk and it shrunk down to the size of a matchbox and he slipped it into his pack.

"Let's go eat, and then we'll take you to the train station," Kiyomi said with a smile.

"Ok, Mum," Harry replied as he followed her into the lounge area of the penthouse suite where the rest of his family was waiting for him.

Remus hailed two cabs and they headed across town to a place that he said Harry would love. It was a twenty minute drive and they arrived outside the restaurant called 'My Old Dutch.' Remus said it was the original London pancake house which Harry agreed after the finished eating a hearty breakfast. At nine, they took two more cabs to King's Cross station and headed into the massive train station.

Harry followed his adopted family and Remus Lupin into Kings Cross station. The station wasn't very busy being a Sunday morning and they quickly reached platforms nine and ten. Harry was looking around and was about to ask when one of his Dragons on his robes saw a young man and woman go through the brick wall.

"Cool, they just walked through the wall," he said quietly.

"That's how we get on," Remus replied as he led them over and looked around, "Quickly now," he said as he gave a gentle push to Harry.

Harry stepped towards the wall, and he could feel the magic in it as he touched it…

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**First Edited By ChrisW, Futurist, Deenara**_

_**Final Edit By TeNdErLoin**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Harry Potter™ is a registered trademark and copyright (©) of J.K. Rollings and all that crap. The only thing mine is the idea and several characters. Everything else is hers including all the money... Blind Fury is owned by Interscope Communications and Zatoichi is owned by Chikashi Makiura… Damn wish they'd share.


End file.
